Across Middle Earth
by StormySkyLeaf
Summary: Alylonna Gardner is a Hobbit. And she has just come of age. She decides to quit her home and to move in Hobbiton, where she hopes to have a bit of adventure. There, she meets Frodo Baggins, the Ring Bearer, who's preparing himself for a travel across Middle Earth, and she decides to join him. What will happen then? Frodo/OC
1. Prologue: Alylonna

**This is my first Fanfiction ever so I would like to have comments. It would help me to know the opinion of some readers. So please, read and review.**

**Reviews: Good, Nice, Bad, Nasty... I don't care! Give me some, please! **

**StormySkyLeaf**

* * *

**Prologue: Alylonna**

Thirty-three years old… Finally… I was free!

My name is Alylonna Gardner, or simply Aly. I am a Hobbit, with big feet, red curls and greenish brown eyes. And, as I came of age last week, I am free to go where I want to.

I heard Perogo singing at the top of his lungs and sighed, verifying I hadn't forgotten anything. The last thing I wanted was forgetting something that I needed and going back. I was going away from here and that was it.

I exited my bedroom, looking at it for the last time. I would miss it a bit. It had been my sanctuary for the last ten years, a place where I could write without interruption and read the few books I had. I closed the door and swung my bag over my shoulder, entering the kitchen to say goodbye.

My mother, Brerka, was preparing lunch for my brothers, Perogo and Meroirry, and my sisters, Lenever and Clessa. We had once been nine Hobbits to live in this house. But my father was dead and my older brothers, Sudo and Fragrin, had quit the house three years ago when they had reached thirty-three years old.

"Ready to go?" My mother asked me. She looked sad… Tears were glistening in her warm brown eyes.

"When will you come back?" Perogo asked. He was the youngest and was only eighteen years old. He looked so much like dad, it was painful sometimes. Shining greenish brown eyes and dark golden curls falling around his round face.

"I don't know, Pero." I answered, reaching to caress his curls. "I'll come to visit, but I don't know when."

Leniver looked at me with tears in her eyes. "You're just like dad." she pointed out. "You've just reach thirty-three and you go away from home." She bit her bottom lip… and ran into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"Erm… Leni… I cannot breathe…" I said, petting her red curls. Leniver was like me… in appearance. We had both long red curls and greenish brown eyes. But she was thirteen years old younger than me.

My other sister, Clessa, was obstinately fixing her plate, avoiding my eyes.

"Clessy… Look at me…" I said. When I met her brown eyes, I said: "I love you all, Clessa, but I want to know the world outside our house, outside what I know. I will come back but I am old enough to take my own decisions and this is the decision I take."

"Going away." My sister bitterly answered, crossing her arms. Clessa was twenty-five years old, had dark golden curls and chocolate-coloured eyes. And, even if she was a bit aggressive for a Hobbit, she was a loving person, full of good intentions.

"She said she would come back." Meroirri said. He gave me a big smile that made his face look like the sun… with red curls and brown eyes. "Come back soon though. You must not miss my coming of age." he said. Because Meroi was just a year younger than me and would be thirty-three years old in a bit less than a year.

"I promise, Meroi." I said, before letting my mother hug me.

"Be careful, Aly." Mom said. She tucked one of my curls behind my ear. "Where are you going?" she asked me.

"I don't know." I said. "I'll follow my instinct."

I bid goodbye to my family and exited my house. A strong emotion of fear and of anticipation was mixing with my happiness and my excitation. But I was ready. I had waited for this moment for a long time.

* * *

**This is only the prologue. Trust me; I have more chapters coming soon. Please, R & R!**


	2. Chapter 1: To Hobbiton

**Here comes chapter 1. Please, read and review.**

**Reviews: Good, Nice, Bad, Nasty... I dont care! Give me some, please! **

**Disclaimer: I own Alylonna and her family, Ragrin Holeman, Merura Holeman and Nina Handyman. Sadly, nothing else belongs to me... not even the slightest green corner of the Shire!**

**The short poem is also mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: To Hobbiton**

_"On the long road_

_Far away from home_

_I walk on the long road_

_Completely alone_

_Birds are singing_

_'Cause this is a sunny day_

_I hear the birds singing_

_As I continue on my way_

_My bag over my shoulder_

_This is all I bring_

_I have my bag over my shoulder_

_Full of food and little things_

_Happy and giddy_

_I transport my load_

_I am happy and giddy_

_As I walk on the road"_

I kept humming under my breath, thinking about the next verse. I liked to invent my own songs and this was one of my compositions.

The sun was high in the blue sky and, from the growling of my stomach, I suspected it was almost the time for lunch. Turning my head from side to side, I looked for a nice spot to stop and eat, without sitting in the golden wheat fields, properties of caring farmers.

As I was seeing no other choice than to sit on the roadside, a voice called me:

"Oh, lassie! Why sit on the road when you can sit on a bench?" The voice was owned by a middle-aged Hobbit, with greying honey curls showing under a straw hat. He had a huge smile on his face.

I smiled and headed in his direction. "Where do I find this bench, sir?" I asked.

He laughed. "Why, it is time for lunch! The bench is in my yard, next to a table full of good things. I was about to eat them alone with my daughter, but I would be happy to invite you!" He turned and said: "Follow me, lassie! Follow Ragrin Holeman!"

I followed suit, happy to have some company. I was not the most sociable of the Hobbits, but I didn't like to be alone either!

As promised, we soon arrived in his yard. A wooden table was full of food; strawberries, fresh bread, cucumbers, honey, juice, and many other delicious things. Already sitting, a female Hobbit, about my age, looked up when we arrived. She had honey curls, falling on her shoulders, and twinkling sky blue eyes.

"Hi!" she greeted me with a smile. "Welcome to our house! I am Merura Holeman. Please, take a seat and eat!"

I obeyed happily. "My name is Alylonna Gardner, but you can call me Aly." I said. I swallowed. The bread was delicious!

"May I ask what you are doing so far from your home? The last time I met aGardner, it was Driam Gardner, and he loved to travel." Mr. Ragrin said. He laughed. "Oh yes, Driam Gardner was a traveler, like Mr. Bilbo Baggins. Couldn't stay in his lounge like a normal Hobbit, he had to see the world. Pity he's dead. He was a good lad."

"I am Driam's daughter." I said. "He married Brerka Digswell and they had seven children. I am the third and, as I came of age last week, I decided to do like my father did; See the world."

Merura didn't look surprised. Turning to her father, she said: "I met not one, but twoGardner, two months ago, when I traveled to Hobbiton. Said their names were Fragrin and Sudo, they did."

"These are my older brothers!" I said happily. "They live in Hobbiton, you say?"

"They do." Merura answered. "They have a nice garden, full of beautiful flowers. They live together, though. I didn't see a girl with them. But perhaps it has changed …" She looked deep in thought. "I was thinking about going to Hobbiton, this week. Perhaps I could accompany you." she said.

"I would be delighted to have your company!" I said. "And I would also be delighted to see Sudo and Fragrin. Last time I saw them, it was when they came of age." I shook my head. "They are like dad. Have no memory. They forgot my birthday and my sisters' and my brothers'."

Mr. Ragrin ruffled his daughter's hair. "If you hurry up, you should arrive at Hobbiton by night's fall. Go to Nina Handyman' house, you'll be welcome."

We both nodded and finished our lunch.

* * *

The sun was slowly disappearing behind the green hills of the Shire when we reached Hobbiton. The walk had been pleasant; Merura was talkative and we talked about many things without becoming bored.

"Look!" she pointed a nice house on a small hill. "This is Bag's End, Mr. Frodo Baggins' property. It was Mr. Bilbo's, but after he disappeared on his eleventy-first birthday, it became Mr. Frodo's house." She then shook her head. "And Mr. Frodo himself disappeared for about a year and became a hero of Middle Earth."

Merura was always aware of all the rumors. I had myself heard about Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took and the Ring, but it was what everybody knew, not the details.

I yawned. I was tired and my legs were beginning to ache. Merura was now silent – which was a little unsettling – and I supposed she probably was tired too.

"Here, this is Nina's house." My new friend told me, before knocking on an oak-made door.

"Who is Nina?" I asked.

"My father's cousin's niece." Merura answered. "She is my age, thirty-six years old."

The door was opened by a Hobbit with almost straight chestnut hair. Normally, Hobbits had curly hair that ranged from pale blond to chocolate brown. But Nina – I guessed this was Nina Handyman – had long, barely curly, hair.

"Alylonna, meet Nina Handyman." Merura said. "Nina, this is Alylonna Gardner, Sudo and Fragrin Gardner's sister."

Nina smiled and shook my hand briefly. "Happy to meet you, Alylonna. I know Sudo and Fragrin. Nice guys." she said. "Come, come! Do not stay outside. We'll talk next to a nice fire with some tea and then, we will all go to sleep. Tomorrow should be sunny and warm and we'll go see your brothers."

"Thank you very much." I said. "I am not at all against the idea of tea and fire. And please, call me Aly."

Twelve minutes, we were all sitting in Nina's cozy lounge, holding steaming cups of herbal tea. I took a sip and sighed, happy.

"What brings you in Hobbiton, Aly?" Nina asked me.

"I desire to see the world… well, at least the Shire. I quitted my home at dawn and walked 'till noon, when my stomach reminded me that a Hobbit needs to eat!" My friends laughed. "I was about to sit on the roadside and eat a bit when Ragrin Holeman's voice called me. _'Oh, lassie!'_ He told me. _'Why sit on the road when you can sit on a bench?'_ He then offered me to join him and his daughter. How could I refuse? I took up his offer and ate the most wonderful bread I ever ate before!" Merura smiled.

"Why, thank you." she said. "I made it!"

"Well, you cook delicious bread, you do!" I said. Returning to my story, I said: "Then, there is Merura who tells her father and me _'I met not one, but two Gardner, two months ago, when I traveled to Hobbiton. Said their names were Fragrin and Sudo, they did.'_ I miss my brothers and was happy to hear that they were living in Hobbiton. And Merura offered to go with me. I did accept and here we are."

Nina nodded slowly. "Like I said before, we can stop at their house tomorrow." she said. She then slowly took a sip. "You desire to see the world?"

"I do. I have inherited of my father's taste for travel." I answered.

"This is good. Because Mr. Frodo – you know a bit about Frodo Baggins, don't you? Good. – Mr. Frodo is going to travel across Middle Earth. And poor Mr. Samwise – Samwise Gamgee, you surely heard of him – can't accompany him. Because Mr. Samwise is now married – and far from being unhappy – with Miss Rosie and she is expecting their first child. And poor Mr. Samwise is torn, because he fears for Mr. Frodo, but he can't quit his wife's side, no he can't. And Mr. Peregrin and Mr. Meriadoc are themselves travelling to Gondor. They quitted Hobbiton two months ago."

"And what do I have to do in this?" I asked, now curious.

"Well, I am quite sure Mr. Samwise will be happy if some Hobbit accompanied Mr. Frodo on his travel. It is not that he doesn't trust Mr. Frodo, far from it. He is just worried that Mr. Frodo might get hurt, because there are rumours about orcs still wandering Middle Earth. And as you desire to see the world, perhaps you could be the Hobbit accompanying Mr. Frodo." Nina explained.

I couldn't believe my luck. If Mr. Frodo did accept my presence to his side, I wouldn't just see the Shire. I would travel across Middle Earth!

"If Mr. Frodo is not against my presence, this is what I will do." I said, before standing. The armchair was fast becoming too comfortable. Merura was dozing in her own armchair and I shook her awake. "I think it is time for us to go to bed. Tomorrow may be a great day for me and I want to be ready for it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Read and review, please! I will try to post chapter 2 soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Frodo Baggins

**Here comes chapter 2!**

**Thanks for the reviews, but I would like to have some more! ;) Do not stop, please, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own Alylonna and her family, Merura Holeman, her father, Nina Handyman and... that 's it... Why, why? I so wanted to own Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee... But I don 't... Anyway. Have fun!**

**Beta Reader: Thanks to monkeepeanut! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting Frodo Baggins**

"Wake up, my friends!" A voice called and bright light suddenly hit my closed eyelids. I groaned and hid my face under the pillow.

"Come back in two hours!" I heard Merura whine.

"Oh no! It's already nine o'clock and the breakfast is waiting for you.

"Breakfast?" I asked, opening an eye. I closed it again with a grimace. Bright sunlight was in every corner of the bedroom, coming through the now open window. When I opened my eyes again, it was better. I blinked to chase away the last trace of sleep and looked at Nina, who smiled back.

"Yes, breakfast." she said. "And if you don't hurry up, I will eat it alone." she joked.

"Don't you dare touch to my plate!" Merura growled.

And exactly fifteen minutes later, the three of us were sitting at the kitchen table.

"After breakfast, we shall go see your brothers." Nina told me. "They should be in the garden, taking care of their flowers."

"Sudo and Fragrin were always in the garden when they were younger. I am not very surprised that they kept that habit. Like my mother used to say; 'I sometime wonder if they are not flowers themselves.'"

Nina shook her head, her long chestnut hair flying. "I can assure you that they are Hobbits. They have quite an appetite! And flowers do not eat much…"

* * *

Hobbiton was a pretty place, I had to admit. It was full of Hobbits, sun, flowers and delicious scents. Nina was well known; she kept stopping to talk with Hobbits. Curious, I asked:

"What is your job, Nina?"

She blinked. "Well, I do a bit of everything. I guess you could say I am a helper."

I nodded and looked around. "Where is my brothers' house?" I asked.

Merura pointed a small colourful hill. There were flowers of all colours covering the green grass, in pots, climbing along the walls, everywhere! "It's quite obvious, I must say. Your brothers are in love with flowers!" she said.

"Well… They must have fun, taking care of all those flowers each day." I answered, gaping.

That's when I saw a Hobbit kneeling next to a patch of pink and yellow flowers. He had red hair, falling on the top of his broad shoulders. I would not say I squealed in delight, but it was not far from that sound as I ran to the Hobbit. "Fragrin!"

My brother, surprised, looked up and smiled when he saw me. Jumping on his feet, he caught me as I ran into his arms. "Aly!" he answered, hugging me tightly. "What brings you in Hobbiton?" he asked.

I poked him in the chest. "You forgot our birthdays, you memory-less Hobbit." I said. "I came of age last week."

Sheepishly, Fragrin ran a hand through his hair. "I… Oh, Aly, I am so sorry!" he muttered. "What can I do to be forgiven?"

"Show yourself at Meroirry's coming of age!" I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" My brother answered, before playfully ruffling my hair.

"Where is Sudo?" I asked, looking around for my other brother.

"He was just there…" Fragrin said, pointing a patch of roses. I heard Merura's voice and a masculine voice.

"Perhaps… Merura!" I called. "Is Sudo with you?" I asked.

"He is!" Merura answered, coming into view with Sudo on her heels. My brother blinked in surprise when he saw me but smiled happily.

"Aly! Look at yourself! What a beautiful lass you have become!" Sudo said. "What brings you here, little sister?"

Fragrin repeated to Sudo what I had just said and they both promised that they would be at Meroi's coming of age.

"You better be." I playfully growled. Becoming serious again, I said: "I would like to pass more time with you, but I must go. I would like to talk to Mr. Samwise and Mr. Frodo about Mr. Frodo's travel."

Sudo frowned. "Alylonna… Don't tell me you want to go with Mr. Frodo!"

"Yes, I want to! I was so bored at home! I need to see the world and Mr. Frodo is going on a travel across Middle Earth! As Mr. Samwise can't accompany him, why could I not?" I exclaimed.

Sudo opened his mouth to protest but Fragrin cut him. "She's daddy's daughter; try to stop her and she'll do it anyway."

Sudo grumbled under his breath but sharply nodded. "All right then…" he muttered. He hugged me. "But be careful, Aly! You must be present at Meroirry's coming of age too!"

"I know. I told him I would." I said. I hugged Fragrin too and returned to Nina's side.

"To Bag's End?" she asked.

"To Bag's End." I answered.

* * *

"I think it will be better if we wait for you outside. We will be at your brothers' house, okay?" Merura said.

I slowly nodded, suddenly uncomfortable. "I would… I… Okay." I said, before sheepishly knocking on the door.

I heard a voice calling "I'll answer the door!" and the door was opened by a Hobbit with honey-coloured hair and warm brown eyes. He looked at me with some surprise and asked: "What can I do for you, miss?"

"Erm… Whom do I speak to?" I asked back. "I am Alylonna Gardner and I wish to speak to Mr. Frodo Baggins and Mr. Samwise Gamgee." I said.

I was quite proud of myself when he smiled warmly. The lessons in good manners my parents had given me were really useful!

"I am Samwise Gamgee, Miss Alylonna, but you may call me Sam." the honey-haired Hobbit said. "Come inside. Mr. Frodo is writing, but I'm sure he would take a break to hear what you have to say. What brings you here, anyway?"

I followed him inside Bag's End. "I heard from my friend, Nina Handyman, that Mr. Frodo was preparing a travel across Middle Earth and that, even if you wish to accompany him, you can't because you have a wife who's expecting your first child. All my congratulations, by the way!" I said.

Mr. Sam smiled and frowned at the same time. "I am truly happy with Rosie and I don't want to leave her behind. But Mr. Frodo cannot go on this travel alone. He could be in grave danger and I wouldn't be here to protect him!" he said.

"Ah, dear Sam, I told you already that I need go on this journey, with or without you." A voice coming from nowhere suddenly said. I turned around to see a Hobbit with the darkest hair I had ever seen before. He also had clear blue eyes, the same colour as the sky. "Who is this young lady?" Mr. Frodo – it had to be Frodo Baggins, right? – asked.

"My name is Alylonna Gardner, but I would prefer if you called me Aly." I answered. "I have come to offer my… presence, if I may say, in your travel, Mr. Frodo."

Both Hobbits blinked suddenly at my words and I almost laughed.

"Now, this is a nice surprise!" Mr. Sam said, smiling. "You would accompany Mr. Frodo?"

"I would like to…" I said, twirling a curl between my fingers. "My father was Driam Gardner, a Hobbit who loved to travel. He went to places I dreamt of visiting since I was but a mere baby who was barely walking. I have inherited of his taste for travels and, as I came of age last week, I am now free to do what he did all those years ago with his twin brother, Perem. See the world outside my home and, if possible, the Shire." I explained.

Mr. Frodo smiled. "Well, why not? I would not be against company on my travel and Sam cannot come with me this time." His smile then disappeared and his face took a grim expression. "But be warned; Middle Earth is not free of danger and we might encounter trouble on our way."

With all the courage I could muster, I said: "Then so be it. I will not go back home, wondering what I have missed."

Mr. Frodo nodded an offered me a sweet smile. "I am happy to hear it. We are departing in two weeks, on the day of my departure from Bag's End last year, September 23rd."

I nodded and smiled. I would see the world! I would go out of the Shire and go across Middle Earth! I couldn't believe it!

Mr. Sam woke me from my reverie. "Miss Alylonna, follow me. I would like to give you something."

We bid goodbye to Mr. Frodo and walked to Mr. Sam's house.

"What do you want to give me?" I asked, curious.

"Well, do you have a sword?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. The only sword I ever saw was my father's and we never had the permission to play with it." I bit my bottom lip, a bit afraid suddenly. Surely Middle Earth was not that dangerous, was it? "Is Middle Earth so dangerous that I would need a sword?" I asked softly.

Mr. Sam looked at me with sad eyes. "I am not sure you will use it, but you better be prepared for the worst." He said. He opened the door and said: "Come. My dear Rosie is with some friends for the day, so we won't see her, but you do not have to wait outside. Take a seat if you want. I'm coming back."

I sat and looked around the comfy lounge. It was painted in warm colours – brown and light orange – and had a small fireplace, a bookshelf filled with plants and two armchairs. A big and fluffy red carpet was spread in front of the fireplace.

"Here you go." Mr. Sam's voice startled me a bit. I hadn't heard him coming back. In his hands, he was holding a small sword – a bit smaller than my father's – in its sheath. "It is mine, but I have no use for it in the Shire. I would prefer to see it in your hands, ready to protect yourself and Mr. Frodo if there's the need." he explained, gently dropping the sword in my hands.

"I… I don't what to say…" I stammered.

"Then say nothing." Mr. Sam said. "I know you will take care of it and of Mr. Frodo. It is I who wants to thank you. For accompanying Mr. Frodo when I cannot." He then shooed me off gently. "Now go. You must have things to do and I don't want to prevent you from doing them."

I laughed. "Thanks for the sword, Mr. Sam!" I said, before going back to my brothers' house to pick up Nina and Merura.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome.**

**I will try to post chapter 3 soon.**


	4. Chapter 3: September 23rd

**Here comes chapter 3! I hope you will like it! Please R & R!**

**Beta Reader: Thanks to monkeepeanut!**

**Disclaimer: Beside Alylonna, her family and some Hobbits you never heard of before, nothing else is mine. *sighs* Though... I would like to...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: September 23rd **

23rd of September... Finally!

Those two weeks had been torture on my restless mind. I was ready to go, walking stick in hand, waiting for Mr. Frodo - _Frodo_, I reminded myself sternly - to come out of Bag End.

I began to hop on the spot when he came out. He smiled when he saw me, an amused smile.

"Calm down!" he said, chuckling. "We are departing."

I tried to relax and passed a hand through my tangled hair, trying to smooth it down. "I'm sorry..." I said. "But this is a dream come true!"

The smile on Mr. Fr... -_ Frodo's_ - face disappeared. "Do not say this. Sometimes, you get more than you wished. And it's not always good..."

We slowly went through Hobbiton and I asked him. "Will you tell me? About your adventure with the Ring?"

I bit my lip when he flinched on the word 'ring' and opened my mouth to ask for forgiveness but he cut me off. "No need to say sorry; it's alright. The One Ring is destroyed; I have no reason to fear it." A little smile crept back on his lips and I smiled happily in return. "Yes, I will tell you. But not now."

"All right! I look forward to it!" I looked around us, surprised to see that some Hobbits were looking disdainfully at us. "Erm... Frodo? Is there a reason why they are looking at us with that... look... on their faces?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable. What had we done wrong?

Mr... - _Frodo! He asked me to call him Frodo!_ - Frodo shook his head. "Forget them. Us, Baggins - well, my uncle Bilbo and myself at least - are officially labelled as weirdoes. And as you accompany me on my travel, they probably think the same thing of you." He grimaced.

"They don't know anything about feeling the need to run away from home, to see new things!" I exclaimed with heat. "They don't know anything beside their cozy little lives. They know nothing of adventure; all they know is their boring routine! We are not like them, Frodo! We are unique! We need to see the world, to be free of any routine! We need adventure!" I had begun to walk faster and slowed my pace to let him catch up with me. "Though, not an adventure like the one you had. A bit less... dangerous, perhaps?" I said.

Frodo laughed and threw an arm over my shoulders. "That we are, Alylonna. Unique Hobbits." He looked up at the sky, the same blue as his eyes. "I would not be against a less dangerous adventure, yes." His eyes met mine again. "You never used a sword before, have you?" he asked.

I shook my head sheepishly, the sword hanging to my side suddenly heavier. "Mr. Sam told you, didn't he?" I asked back. When he nodded, I continued. "He tried to teach me what he knew but..."

"You can't use it?"

"I fear to use it!" I exclaimed, kicking a random rock. "I don't want - I could not! - kill someone! It's asking too much from me." My voice broke slightly and I sharply turned my head to avoid the intense blue eyes looking at me.

Frodo's arm tightened around my shoulders. "Do not worry. With a bit of luck, you won't even have to use it." But his voice carried a hint of uncertainty and I knew that I would have to use the sword soon or later...

* * *

Night had fallen and our small fire casted shadows on the nearby trees. I was stirring the supper and the scent of the vegetable soup boiling softly made my stomach rumble. I was hungry, but it was not quite ready. I added a bit of spices and looked up in the direction of Frodo, who was looking for dry wood.

"What is our first destination?" I asked, suddenly remembering that I had no idea of where we were going first.

Frodo dropped the wood he had picked up in the small fire. "The village of Bree. There are Hobbits cohabiting with Men and Women in this village and it is where I first met King Elessar, under his Ranger's name: Strider." He explained.

"How did you meet him?" I asked, curious.

Frodo chuckled. "He kind of caught me by the scruff of the neck and dragged me up in his room to talk to me in private. Sam, Merry and Pippin arrived in the room to defend me, but Strider announced that he was a friend of Gandalf... and I gave him my trust. I never regretted it."

I watched with rapt attention as he said this. The fire turned his pale skin golden and his blue eyes seemed to glow with a fire of their own. His voice was smooth and strong, the voice of a storyteller, like my father's voice had been. With a start, I focused back on the soup and carefully sipped a small spoon of it.

"Supper's ready!" I chimed happily and proceeded to serve two generous portions of soup.

* * *

I bit my lip and turned on my side to see if it would be better. No. No matter how much I rolled myself in my blanket, I had small rocks digging in my skin. And I would not sleep if I did not find somewhere else to lie down.

"Frodo?" I called softly. I didn't want to wake him, but... "Are you sleeping?"

"No, I am not. What's wrong, Alylonna?" He sounded tired or was half-asleep.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked, turning on the other side to look in his direction.

"Not really." Silence. I thought he fell asleep. "Are _you_ comfortable?" he suddenly asked.

I hissed under my breath in pain as a particularly sharp rock dug into my side and I heard him move. His eyes met mine over the dying embers of the fire. He frowned slightly. "You did not choose the best spot to get some sleep. Come next to me." He said. I blinked in surprise. "There are few rocks where I am." He added.

I stood and dragged my sleeping roll next to his before lying down again. In comparison to my rocky spot, the ground here was almost as comfortable as a mattress.

I yawned and closed my eyes. "Thanks. This is far more comfortable." I mumbled. "Good night, Frodo."

I thought I heard him mutter 'Good night' in return and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please, I would like some reviews! I will try to post chapter 4 soon.**


	5. Chapter 4: To Bree

**Chapter 4! Sorry for the delay and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: All the characters you've met only in this story are mine. The short poem is also mine. If only I owned something else... Alas! This is Tolkien's property. I'm only playing with it.**

**Beta Reader: Thanks to monkeepeanut!**

**I love reviews and readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: To Bree**

I woke up early; the sun was barely peeking on the horizon, colouring the sky with soft tones of pink and gold. My sleeping roll and blanket were damp but I was warm.

I was startled to see in what position Frodo and I were. His head was comfortably installed in the crook of his arm and he was curled in a ball, his back against my chest. I had one arm draped around his middle - like he was my teddy bear! - and the other under my own head. My face was almost buried in his hair and with each inhalation, I could smell it; damp grass and something fresh like… mint, perhaps?

I slowly managed to release him and get up without waking him. I then allowed myself to breathe deeply. The air was fresh and slightly piquant. The dew covered everything and when the sun cast its rays on it, it was as if I had stepped in a world of jewels and lights. It was so beautiful!

I walked in a dream-like state for a while. The world no longer existed; I was completely alone, surrounded by living jewels. I was no elf, but I could swear that I heard the trees whisper to each other. "Good morning!" one would say. "It's a beautiful day!" another would answer. "The birds are singing, the sun is shining; a beautiful day indeed!" yet another would say. And so on and on.

I fell upon a small brook, glittering like a diamond. The temptation was too great. Quickly divesting of all my still damp clothes, I spread them on a warm rock under the sun and dived into the water.

It was deliciously refreshing! Diving under water, I untangled my mop of curls with my fingers and grabbed a small stone. It was smooth; I began to scrub myself with it and started to sing:

_"Hear me, merry trees_

_Hear my morning song_

_Hear me, buzzing bees_

_Hear my morning song_

_When the dew is sparkling_

_When the sun is shining_

_There is no point asking_

_Why I am smiling_

_When the air is fresh and piquant_

_When the water is clear and brilliant_

_Are you really wondering_

_Why I am singing_

_Hear me, clear waters _

_Hear my morning song_

_Hear me, sweet flowers_

_Hear my morning song…" _

And I thought I heard the trees answering…

* * *

When I returned to our little camp, my damp hair flowing down along my back, I was greeted by the smell of grilled sausages and mushrooms; Frodo was cooking breakfast.

"Hmm! Smells delicious!" I said. I looked over his shoulder and licked my lips. "Need help?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yes. Please, hand me the plates before you eat the sausages straight from the pan!"

I felt my face heat up as I grabbed the plates and handed them to him. "I would not dare! There is too much food for me alone!" Well, that was a small lie. I could eat it all if I wanted but there was enough to feed two Hobbits!

"Where were you?" Frodo asked, as we began to eat.

"I woke up at dawn. It was wonderful! Everything was covered in dew and I felt as if I walked through a forest of sparkling jewels! I also fell upon a brook. If you want, you could go take a small dip after breakfast while I pack the things. The water is delicious; clear and fresh… well, maybe it's a bit warmer since it is directly under the sun, but it did wonders on me! I feel all new, like a green leaf in the beginnings of spring…" I shut up when I understood that I was babbling. Stupid girl! "Sorry… I got a little carried away…"

Frodo smiled a dazzling smile that made his eyes become sparkling blue jewels. "I can't believe I missed that!" he said. "Where is that wonderful brook? I would like to take a small dip, as you said."

* * *

Night was falling when Frodo pointed over the Brandywine Bridge.

"We will cross, walk for about fifteen minutes and will arrive in Bree." He shook his head, his dark curls bouncing around. "I would have preferred to arrive sooner but…"

But there was the small incident this morning…

* * *

The things were packed; Frodo and I were ready to go. We had walked for about two hours through the woods when my right foot slipped between two roots. My ankle had made a sickening crunching noise and there were two seconds of dead silence before I had cried out in pain.

Frodo had made me sit and carefully – not carefully enough – had touched my swelling ankle before frowning. "It is broken; I'm sure of it." he had said.

I had looked at him with fear. "I will use my walking stick and we'll see to it in Bree, okay?" My voice had been shaky. "I don't want to go back home." I had whispered, closing my eyes to hold back the tears of pain. I needed to be strong so that he wouldn't send me back to Hobbiton.

Frodo had looked at me with an almost visible question mark on his face that turned to surprise. "Alylonna… Do you think I would send you back because you broke your ankle?" he had asked.

I had blushed with shame. "I won't be able to walk over long distances for a while! I will slow you down!" I had cried out. "I am sorry…"

"But you did not mean it!" Frodo had squeezed my shoulders almost painfully. "Alylonna Gardner, look at me." His voice was stern; I had obeyed immediately. "I will not send you back and it doesn't matter how long this journey will take. You are my traveling companion and it will not change unless you wish it to change, understood?"

I nodded, managing a smile. "I am happy to travel with you, Frodo." I had said.

"Good, because I'm not getting rid of you anytime soon. Come now; we will try to reach Bree before nightfall." He had pulled me back on my feet.

* * *

A small pull on my arm brought me back to the present.

"Will you be able to do it or do you prefer to sleep outside tonight?" Frodo asked. He did not seem to mind when I leaned heavily on his shoulder.

I took a deep breath and tried to forget my pain. "I managed to walk today; I can walk again for a bit more than fifteen minutes, I'm sure." I answered.

Frodo studied me, then nodded. "Alright. But if it hurts too much, you tell me."

We managed to get to Bree without stopping and if I concentrated on other things - the magical images of this morning - I could forget the fiery pain in my ankle.

"Who's there?" A voice cried when we knocked on the door.

"Two Hobbits from the Shire!" Frodo answered.

The door opened and a face appeared. It was one of the Big Folks; he was almost twice my height. His face was covered with a hood and shadows. "Welcome to Bree, travellers from the Shire. You arrived just in time; I was about to close the doors for the night. It is almost ten o'clock. Come, come."

Once we were inside, I almost tripped over a rock; Frodo managed to hold me upright just in time. I let out a moan of pain.

"We just need to reach the Sign of the Prancing Pony. Hold on, Alylonna, we're almost there. And watch out for the Men; some forget to look where they walk and you don't want one to accidentally step on your foot."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I feared that if I opened my mouth to talk, I would start to sob. It wasn't only my ankle now. My whole right foot hurt as if I had stepped on burning embers.

Frodo half-guided, half-carried me through the streets of Bree. Big Folks sometimes looked down upon us; most simply ignored us and continued on their way. But one stopped to look at us and asked:

"Do you need help with your lady friend, mister? She looks half-dead on her feet."

I was about to protest that I was, in fact, perfectly alive and only had one nastily broken ankle that hurt like hell but Frodo cut me off before I even had the chance to open my mouth.

"She broke her ankle this morning and had to walk on it all day. I don't think she can take the pain anymore."

"I can; I will!" I bit out through gritted teeth. Okay, it hurt. But it had hurt all day. I was able to take a bit more, no?

The Man shook his head. "I could carry her. Where do you want to go, mister…?"

"Baggins." Frodo said. "Frodo Baggins. And my companion is Alylonna Gardner. We are heading for the Prancing Pony."

The Man nodded. "Do you want me to carry you there, miss, or do you prefer to continue on your feet?" he asked me. He looked young, by Hobbit standards. I didn't see him well in the dark, but he was smiling gently.

Suddenly, I almost fell from Frodo's grip. Exhaustion fell on me like lightening on a tree during a violent storm, and the fire in my ankle seemed to worsen and get better at the same time. "I would be most grateful if you could carry me, mister…"

"Oh! Excuse me, my name is Dymyr." He gently picked me up with no visible effort. "Lead the way, mister Baggins. I will bring a doctor when I'm sure that you have settled to look upon Miss Gardner's ankle, if you want."

"Thank you." Frodo said. He then offered me a small smile. "You'll be back on your feet soon or later, Aly. We'll continue our journey then." he told me.

It was the first time he used my nickname.

The Prancing Pony was quite full when we entered. Thanks to the warm glow coming from the fireplace, I could finally see our helper's face properly. His skin was darker than mine, golden. He had short dark hair, curling a bit, and warm hazel-coloured eyes.

I looked around while Frodo talked with the bartender, still in Dymyr's arms. Strangely, no one gave us a strange look.

"I'm the bartender's son. It is not rare that I bring back weary travelers - Hobbits, Men or Women, it depends - sometimes in my arms." Dymyr explained, seeing my puzzled look.

I nodded, too sleepy to talk.

"I have a room. We will need to share but it has two beds." Frodo said. He looked at Dymyr. "I think I will be able to carry her to our room. Could you, please, go and get the doctor you were talking about?"

"Sure. Be careful; I think she is asleep." Dymyr said in a hushed voice.

"'Am not…" I whispered. I changed of pair of arms; from Dymyr's strong man arms to Frodo's more slender and less strong ones. "I will walk!" I protested, but my body would not obey to my attempts to get down.

"Hmm, I'm not sure about this. Your ankle is so swollen that I wonder how you even managed to walk on it." Frodo said.

He got us in the room and gently - I'm not that light, I don't know how he did that - laid me on my bed. "We, Hobbits, are made of tough stuff." I said, before yawning.

Frodo sat to my side and chuckled. "We are, Aly, we are."

There. He had used it again. Twice in the same day. What was going on?

"Frodo?" I asked. "Why are you suddenly calling me Aly?"

I could swear he blushed. "Well, I remember that you told me that you preferred to be called Aly. And I do not call Sam by his full name - Samwise - that often."

"I like it when you call me Aly." I whispered. Whoa, wait a minute! Did I really say that? Shut up, Alylonna, before you make a fool of yourself! "Must I be conscious when the doctor will check my ankle?" I asked. I was so tired; I didn't even feel the pain in my ankle anymore.

Frodo's sky blue eyes met my own. "No. You can sleep. I will tell you everything in the morning." He gave me a sweet smile. "Sleep, Aly."

I didn't ask permission twice. I was asleep in thirty seconds.

* * *

**I will try to post chapter 5 soon. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Pony and Story

**Chapter 5! **

**Comments are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Beta Reader: Lots of hugs to monkeepeanut!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pony and Story**

_"The doctor said that three weeks shall be enough for your ankle to be able to hold your weight."_

I would not stay in bed for three weeks; no way!

_"It doesn't matter how long this travel takes."_

Yet, three weeks without moving was three weeks lost. And I had promised to be at Meroirry's coming of age! If only I could find a way to continue despite my ankle!

Right now, against the doctor's orders, I was outside, using my walking stick as a replacement leg. Frodo would strangle me if he knew… I hated to do this to him, but I had an idea.

A horse! I needed a horse or a pony. This way, we could continue our route, even if I was unable to walk over long distances, because the pony - I had nothing against horses but ponies were smaller, as if they were specially made for Hobbits - could bear me on its back.

Good news! I found a place selling healthy ponies and horses. Bad news! Dymyr was already there, talking in a low voice to a blond-haired girl who giggled and hit him on the shoulder. Dymyr's hazel-coloured eyes fell on me and he frowned a bit.

"Aly! What are you doing here? You should be resting!" he said.

The blond girl looked at me. She had dark blue eyes, the same colour as the evening sky. "Dymyr… She probably needed to take a bit of fresh air. Don't you know how boring it is to be stuck in a bed 24 hours a day?" I nodded vigorously. "See?" She smiled and I saw that she had pale freckles on her cheeks and nose. "I am Wylia, Dymyr's girlfriend." she said.

"I am Alylonna. You can call me Aly." I answered, smiling back. So Dymyr had a girlfriend. How sweet!

"Were you looking for something in particular?" Wylia asked. She suddenly pulled out an apple and gave it to a horse.

"Yes! A pony!" I answered. "Could I see yours?"

"Sure. Though, they are not mine. They are still my father's property until he bequeaths me the shop."

Dymyr smiled. "A pony? So you've found a way to continue your travel despite your… condition?" he asked. Oh yes, this man was intelligent.

"Exactly!" I answered. "I will look first, then tell Frodo my idea."

Dymyr nodded. "I must go; my father only gave me fifteen minutes to say hi to Wylia."

"See you later, Dymyr! Come, Aly!" Wylia said. "We have four good ponies. Check them out."

The first one was a twitchy one, mottled grey in colour. The second was almost all black except for its white spots on his thighs and seemed nice. The third was quite cuddly - it kept giving me soft pushes with his muzzle - and was a light brown. But it was the fourth who caught my eye. His coat was dark brown but on his muzzle and over his hooves it was white. When I tried to approach it, it stubbornly moved away from my touch, giving me a warning glare.

"Hey! I don't want to bite you and I don't want you to bite me." I said.

"She is as stubborn as a donkey!" Wylia said, crossing her arms. "Father is desperate to sell her but nobody likes her and she likes nobody."

The pony snorted and I chuckled. It reminded me of my father on his bad days. Snorting, avoiding contact and giving us warning glares when we were too insistent.

"Come!" I told it. "Be nice; I want to know you." I loved it already.

The pony snorted again but it came towards me and pressed its muzzle in my hand. We were not friends yet but it accepted my caresses and greedily ate the apple I gave it.

"Alylonna Gardner!" Startled, I lost my footing and fell on my butt. Ouch! Frodo crossed his arms and gave me a glare… that quickly turned to an amused look. He let out a chuckle.

Completely puzzled, I asked, "What? What is so funny?" I was sure that he was going to make my ears ring because I was not resting, not begin to laugh!

"Your face! Oh, your face! You look so surprised to be on the floor, it's hilarious!" he said, his eyes twinkling merrily. He then became serious again. "What are you doing here? You should be resting!" he said.

"You said the same thing as Dymyr." I remarked. "And I know I should be resting but I had an idea that will allow us to continue our route instead of being stuck in Bree for three weeks! We could use a pony. I could mostly travel on its back and sometimes walk a bit, no?" I hoped that he would accept…

He nodded slowly and a small smile appeared on his lips. "Yes, we could. It's a good idea, in fact. But you could have just told me instead of wandering alone in Bree on your broken ankle." Frodo grabbed my hand and pulled me back on my feet.

"Ha! I didn't even touch the ground with my right foot until I fell. My walking stick is very useful in this kind of situation." I said, quite proud of myself.

The stubborn pony suddenly gave me a light push with its muzzle and I almost fell again.

"Hey! I don't want to fall over, thank you!" I told it. It neighed softly.

"She wants to see if you have another apple." Wylia said.

Frodo gave the pony another apple and caressed its neck. "This is a solid pony. How much does it cost?" he asked Wylia.

I didn't listen to their discussion. Money and me… I shrugged and caressed the pony's neck. "Does she have a name?" I asked.

"She doesn't." Wylia answered. "We usually let the new masters name their horse or pony. And you can name her; she is yours now."

Problem was I didn't know what name to give her…

* * *

We finally called our pony Glossatâl. Frodo told me it kind of meant Snowfoot in elvish. And feet as white as snow she had, my dear Glossatâl!

We quitted Bree the next morning. At first, Glossatâl stubbornly refused to follow Frodo, despite my attempts to control her. She kept wandering to eat grass or, I swear, simply look at the landscape. It was both frustrating and amusing. But, finally, she understood who was the master; Frodo, because she kept ignoring my orders, and diligently followed him.

* * *

If my memory of dates was not lost, on October 5th I saw ruins not so far on the top of a hill. Dusk was falling - if it had been darker, I would have completely missed the dark shape of the hill and ruins in the thick shadows falling around us - and I was sure that we could reach them before complete darkness. But when I told Frodo, he paled and his eyes lost all light, becoming sky-coloured stones.

"We will stop here. I… I feel tired and my legs are sore and… I will start a fire. Can you prepare the camp?" he said, avoiding my eyes as he dropped his bag on the ground.

"But… but why?" I asked, dismounting Glossatâl. The second she was free of my weight, she found a nice spot of grass. "Wouldn't the ruins protect us from the wind and maybe from the rain too?" Heavy clouds had been massing over our heads all day, dark grey in colour and threatening in shape. Full of rain and, if the temperature was right, they would also drop a thunderstorm on us.

"Yes but… I've been… Never mind. I don't want to go there Alylonna. Don't ask me why, not now. Please, just… just do what I asked. I'll explain later; promise." There was a desperate undertone to his sentences and he was pleading me. I could not say no, even if I was burning with curiosity and incomprehension. But he would tell me; Frodo held his promises.

He told me over supper.

"This is Weathertop." Frodo said, nodding toward the hardly visible shape of the hill. "I went there before; a year ago, with Strider, Sam, Merry and Pippin." He closed his eyes a moment then slowly met my puzzled gaze. I loved it when he told stories over the fire, but tonight, it was different. His eyes were dark, sad, pained. "I told you about the Black Riders - the Nazgûl - didn't I?" he asked.

I barely repressed a shiver and nodded. He had told me, one night, at the Prancing Pony. The Nazgûl were kind of dark ghosts, remnants of great Kings of Men, bound to the One Ring. They had pursued Frodo all the time he had carried it. But now that the Ring had been destroyed, the Nazgûl were no more. "What about them?" I asked slowly.

"On that night, a year ago, the Nazgûl attacked us while Strider was away for a bit of time. My friends tried to protect me but the Ringwraiths did not care about them. All they wanted was the Ring, and I had the Ring." His voice was shaking and he put his bowl down.

"They came toward me, their swords pointed at my heart." He closed his eyes and paled. He sounded as if he were there again. "I wanted to escape, desperately. I put the Ring on and disappeared, but not to them." He took a shaky gulp of air. "They looked like skeletons in tattered clothes, wearing crowns upon their skulls. The closest tried to take the Ring. When I tried to shield it, it pierced my shoulder with an evil dagger; a Morgûl blade…" A soft whimper escaped his mouth.

I wanted to be there with him, in those ruins, to protect him from them. But how would a foolish Hobbit girl like me be able to protect the Ringbearer from Nazgûl!? "It was so cold. It was as if ice had entered my veins and was spreading through my entire body, burning at the passage. I felt so cold, it hurt… My shoulder…" he murmured, opening his eyes and he pushed his sleeve down his left arm.

It was so small! A little star-like spot of almost bluish skin. Curious, I reached to touch it but Frodo caught my wrist and gently but firmly held it.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked, ashamed of my action. Mother did teach me to ask before doing something concerning the well-being or the property of other people. And what was I doing? Acting on impulse!

"When touched, yes. I feel the ice burning again and it hurts. A lot."

* * *

Some may think; how can ice burn? I know how because Meroi and I were foolish enough to do a dare. Who could hold ice in their bare hands the longest. And, if at first it was uncomfortably cold, it soon began to burn my skin. Yet, no one had won because Father had caught us by the ear, growling about frostbite and telling us that fingers could die from the cold. His brother had lost a finger - almost his hand! - because of frostbite.

We never did that again.

* * *

"I am sorry." I said, letting my arm fall back to my side. Frodo tucked his shoulder back in his shirt and stifled a yawn.

"No harm done." he said, giving me a small and sleepy smile. But his face was still pale and his eyes still haunted by dark memories. I managed to force a smile too.

"I think… it is time for sleep…" I stammered. What was wrong with me again?

Frodo nodded slowly, looking almost dead of exhaustion on his feet. Sheepishly, I reached for his hand and pulled him toward our sleeping rolls. He followed my little tugging and the second his head touched his bed roll, he fell asleep.

I bit my lip and tucked him in. I then dared to drop a kiss on his forehead before lying down on my bed roll, my back to his. My cheeks were burning, my lips too. I swore to myself that this would stay my secret.

As I looked up, I crossed my fingers and prayed there would be no storm.

I would have preferred the storm after all…

* * *

**Chapter 6 is coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Nightmare

**Here it comes, chapter 6!**

**Comments are always welcome. Questions too, if you have some.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Nightmare**

I woke up in the middle of the night, shivering a bit. The wind was blowing fiercely and I thought that it was what had woken me.

A moan made me straighten and I turned to look at Frodo. He looked like he was having a nightmare; tossing, shivering, moaning and murmuring brokenly.

"Frodo." I shook him gently. "Frodo, wake up. It is only a nightmare." I shook him a bit less nicely but still, he would not wake up. "Frodo!" I was becoming afraid. What was wrong with him?

A loud whimper escaped him and he began to pant, clutching his shoulder in an almost iron grip. I tried to loosen his grip but he was lost in his nightmare. "Leave me alone!" he cried.

He did not know it was me but still, it hurt. I wanted to help him, but how? My gaze wandered toward Weathertop. We would be protected from the wind… but Frodo did not want to go there.

"_He doesn't recognize me any longer! How would he know where we are, whether it is here or between the ruins?"_

Steeling my mind to the fact that I was doing the best thing, I whistled for Glossatâl. The pony arrived right away, neighing softly.

"I need help, Glossatâl. Frodo is… sick. He will not wake up. We must bring him to Weathertop." I told her, hoping that she would obey me this time.

When she made no movement of turning away, I caressed her muzzle and made a short job of packing the things. I then tried to haul Frodo up, so that I could install him on the pony's back. He cried out as if burned and tried to fight me, forcing me to rest on both feet to hold him.

I was the one who cried out when my ankle twisted a bit. Still, the pain fell to the back of my mind when Frodo began to beg to leave him alone, to cry that it hurt. My heart was breaking in tiny pieces with each sentence and tears began to roll down my cheeks.

I finally managed to install him – not very comfortably, but we were not far – on Glossatâl's back. Grabbing her reins and my walking stick, I guided her toward Weathertop. The wind was whistling in my ears but no rain fell. I was grateful for that.

"Please! Hurts!"

I clenched my teeth while hot tears rolled down. It was not only a nightmare. Frodo was fairly sick. And I was not sure of what to do…

* * *

The ruins did shield us from the wind and I found a nice spot where we would also be protected from rain. As fast as I had packed the things, I unpacked them before gently laying Frodo on his bedroll. He was calmer, still whimpering from time to time, still clutching his shoulder.

I gently caressed his forehead, like my mother did when I was younger. It was burning hot! How had he fallen sick? How had I not noticed?

"Oh, Frodo… I am sorry." I murmured.

What kind of plant could diminish fever? My father had showed me some useful plants to have or know how to use when on travel. The first name that came to my mind was Gravel Root. The tea made from the leaves was effective to break a high fever. But I didn't think I could find some around here. It grew in moist woods and meadows.

Downy Wood Mint! I had gathered some in late June, when the flowers were in full bloom and the leaves were young and fresh. Like my father had showed me, I had dried them and carefully packed them in my bag for later. Now, I could use them to prepare a medicinal tea which would reduce Frodo's fever!

Thanking my father for his thoughtful teaching, I lit up a small fire and putted water to boil. I had just dropped the dried leaves into the boiling water when Frodo moaned again and began to shiver violently.

I was to his side so fast that I wondered momentarily if I was made of wind.

"Hush Frodo, it's going to be alright. I'm preparing a nice tea to reduce your fever. You'll feel a lot better soon, I promise." I said. I didn't even know if he could hear me.

"Why me?" he whimpered. "I should have stayed in the Shire…" he murmured brokenly, lost in his nightmare… or remembrances, now that I thought of it. The words he kept saying were probably related to his adventure of last year.

"It's alright, it's alright…" I gently petted his hair, trying to reassure him.

"Leave me alone!" he cried and I jumped almost a foot away.

Hot tears began to roll down my cheeks – again – and I returned to the tea. Glossatâl looked from Frodo to me and neighed softly, like if she was asking a question.

"He's sick… He does not recognize me and thinks I will hurt him…" I whispered, my voice shaking while I fought to hold back tears. I poured tea in a cup and returned to Frodo's side. "Frodo, wake up please." I whispered, even if I knew that he wouldn't. I putted down the cup near me, sat behind him and gently pulled him in a sitting position. This time, he did not fight against me. He only whimpered softly and whispered something I didn't understand.

"Drink, Frodo…" I whispered soothingly, gently pressing the cup against his lower lip. His lips parted slightly and he sipped a small mouthful of tea, then another. "Good. You'll feel better soon." It took a bit of time and coaxing but Frodo drank the content of the cup. I putted the cup down but did not made Frodo lie down immediately.

Gently, I caressed his head. His shivering had calmed down and he was now sleeping peacefully, not reacting to my touch. His dark curls were tickling my nose; his back was warm against my chest. I felt great where I was and had no desire of moving.

Wait, what? I couldn't do that. It was not right. Because… because he was sick and I had to take care of him. Yet, while the greater part of me said that, a small part of me longed to hold Frodo tight and never let him go. But I lied him down on his sleeping roll again and hastily curled on mine.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

I was cold when I woke up. There was no fire, only dying embers glowing faintly. In the east, the sun began to bask the cloudless sky with orange and pink lights. A damp strand of copper coloured-hair fell in my face and I straightened, pushing it away from my eyes.

My eyes fell on Frodo, who was shivering again, and I crouched next to him, caressing his still hot forehead. I frowned. Either his fever was higher than I thought or more hours that I had counted had passed.

* * *

Some time after, the fire was merrily cracking and I had managed to give a new cup of warm tea to Frodo. He had fallen asleep as soon as he had drunk the tea but he had fought with all his might against me.

I was now nursing a sore shoulder, a darkening bruise on my right cheek, a lightly burned hand, my swollen ankle – walking on it last night had almost broke it again – and a shaken heart. Frodo had cursed, kicked, cried, begged, trashed, and I had taken each of it with pain. I knew they were not directed toward my person but… I was the one taking them anyway.

That's when I broke down. I began to weep silently. I was alone with a very sick Hobbit, somewhere between the Elven realm of Rivendell and the village of Bree. I had a broken ankle that still hurt fiercely when used; I could not walk on it. Glossatâl surely couldn't bear both Frodo and me on her back; we were stuck here until Frodo was better. But when would he?

I felt useless. Oh! How I wished that Father was here! He would know what to do. He would tell me what to do.

"_Who are you?"_ I asked myself. _"A little Hobbit girl constantly in need of protection and guidance or an adult Hobbit able to take her own decisions?"_ The answer was easy. I was an adult now. I was not the age to weep anymore when things didn't work like I wanted them to.

"We will stay here one more day." I said out loud. "Then, broken ankle or not, we will go to Rivendell."

Digging into Frodo's bag, I pulled out the map of Middle Earth and began to study it. From where we were, I think we still were about a week away from Rivendell. I traced the different routes we could take with the tip of my finger, worrying my lower lip between my teeth.

I don't know how long I sat with the map – old Bilbo Baggins' map, his name was written in a corner – on my lap but I was taken back to the present by my rumbling stomach, reminding me that I had forgotten lunch-time.

"It's time for lunch, I think…"

I almost tore the map in two at the sound of Frodo's raspy voice. I turned around, mouth open – like a fish out of water, I closed it hastily – and squealed.

"Frodo!" My head swam a bit. "You… I… Sick… You…" I continued to babble monosyllabic words before simply shutting up and rushing to his side. "You're alright…" I whispered, helping him to sit.

He groaned, his head rolling on my shoulder. "Not alright, but better."

I nodded, trying to pull myself together. "You were very sick… I was trying to help you but you didn't recognize me. I'm so happy… You're better… I was so worried…" I was babbling again! _"Alylonna Gardner, shut up!"_

I hugged him tight. "You should have told me you were sick! Because this was definitely not an experience I wish to relive!" Great, now I was fussing over him. For pity's sake, he was older than me!

Frodo shook his head, his dark ringlets bouncing around. "I'm sorry, Aly. But I did not know I was sick before waking up five minutes ago. I cannot explain why I fell sick."

That's when it hit me. "I think I know." I whispered. I met his sky-coloured eyes, still shining with a bit of fever. I then lowered my gaze to his left shoulder and gently pushed down his sleeve, baring the small bluish scar to the October cool air. "You said it was not totally healed… I fear that whatever stayed in it made you sick… On the day when the Nazgûl struck you with his evil dagger…" My voice was a low murmur and when my eyes met Frodo's again, I saw a deep sadness and a deep sorrow in the blue orbs.

Our faces were mere inches apart; I was lost in those eyes, bluer and blue, shining with a sun of their own. I could breathe his exhalations, smell his perfume. I gently pulled his sleeve back up, accidentally brushing the scar. Frodo cried out in pain, twisting away from my touch and I jumped back, biting my fingers.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I cried out. My fingers burned; my face burned with shame. Frodo clutched his shoulder and breathed deeply a few times before giving me a small smile.

"This is very annoying." he commented. When I did not react, he beckoned me to approach. "Aly. You did not mean it; I'm alright."

"No, you're not." It was not me who was talking; yet the words came out of my mouth. "I hurt you. I hurt you…" I moved back.

Frodo stood and came forward, sinking on his knees before me. He suddenly caught me in a tight hug and I suddenly was myself again, hugging him back. I felt like if we had just passed a test and still had many more to come.

* * *

**Chapter 7 will be posted as soon as I can. Problem is: School starts soon... *groans***

**For those who are curious, here is the site where I found the information on the two plants mentionned in this chapter: www dot altnature dot com / gallery / (Without spaces)**

**And please, does someone know where I can find a free english/elvish dictionnary on the net?**


	8. Chapter 7: Not a Little Girl

**Chapter 7! **

**To all my reviewers: Thank you. Your comments are encouraging.**

**To all my readers: I hope you like the story so far. Please, I love reviews!**

**Words in between stars *...* are elvish that I didn't find the translation. If someone can translate them and give me the translation, I would be very grateful.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Not a Little Girl **

"Aly… Climb back on Glossatâl's back, you should not be walking yet."

I gritted my teeth and decided to ignore Frodo. Just for once…

"Alylonna, please." He stopped walking and crossed his arms, frowning. Argh! I hated when he took that tone with me. It made me feel like a stubborn little girl. And I was **not** a little girl anymore!

"I'm alright, Frodo. It doesn't hurt." I said lightly.

"Alylonna! I don't care whether it hurts or not! You sit on Glossatâl's back right now or I make you sit. Your ankle is still healing! Stop using it or it will never fully mend." His blue eyes blazed with anger.

I lost the small patience I still had. I was tired – I had not slept very well these last days, constantly waking up from a nightmare where I heard Frodo cry while he was attacked by Nazgûl and I was unable to move and help him – and cranky.

"It's my ankle; I think I know if I'm able to use it or not!" I hissed between my clenched teeth.

"Yet, if you break it again, it will be worst than it was." Frodo said, a hint of frustration in his voice. "Stop being so stubborn and think about your well-being!"

"You're not my father!" I cried, clenching my fists. How dare he ordering me around? Hell, I was an adult for pity's sake!

"I never said I was, Alylonna. You're acting like a stubborn child and it's not my fault!" he bit back. He was angry, now.

It hurt. Did he really think of me as a child? I blinked back tears. "It's partially your fault! You're treating me like I'm a child! I'm an adult; I ought to have the right to make my own decisions, Frodo!"

He opened his mouth but his answer never came. We were interrupted by two voices.

"*What was that?*" One voice said.

"*Sounded like fighting…*" Another answered.

Suddenly, two elves – pointy ears, tall and graceful silhouettes and gorgeous faces – came out of the bushes. They looked a lot like each other. Both had dark hair falling to their shoulder blades and indigo-coloured eyes.

"Ai! Mae govannen [Well met], Frodo Baggins. We were expecting your coming but were not aware that you would bring your girlfriend with you!" One of them said, his indigo eyes twinkling. He then turned to me. "Suilad [Greetings], young lady. I am Elladan, lord Elrond's son, and this is my twin brother, Elrohir."

Heat flooded to my cheeks when the two elves supposed that Frodo and I were… an… item… Frodo had matching red cheeks.

"Suilad, Elladan, Elrohir. And… Well, Alylonna is not my girlfriend, but my travelling companion and a dear friend."

I don't why, but it hurt a bit to hear those words come out. Still, I shook myself and bowed before the two Elven lords. "I'm honoured to meet you, my lords. I am Alylonna Gardner, daughter of Driam Gardner." I said, all trace of anger clear from my voice. "_Good job, Aly!_" I praised myself.

Lord Elladan – or was it Lord Elrohir? – grimaced. "No 'my lords', please. Call us Elladan and Elrohir, Alylonna."

"Very well." I ceded. "Then, please, call me Aly."

Lo… Elladan or Elrohir smiled. "Come with us, travellers of the Shire. We shall guide you to Imladris and arrive by the beginning of the afternoon."

* * *

Rivendell was beautiful, this was very true. But I was sure that it had been more beautiful when a lot more elves still walked the garden paths. It was beautiful, but it was material beauty. Beside the trees and flowers, almost all the living beauty was gone. And I mourned the fact that I would never such beauty.

I was alone in said gardens, sitting by the fountain. My reflection was looking back at me, a pale face surrounded by copper-coloured curls with two big emerald green eyes. I was pretty, but not as pretty as the few Elven ladies still living here.

Sighing softly, I looked up at the sky, letting my face bask in the warm sun. The sky… It was the same colour as Frodo's eyes… Or Frodo's eyes were the same colour as the sky, I wasn't sure anymore.

Frodo… He was locked up in Lord Elrond's library with Lord Elrond and Gandalf the White, an old friend of the Baggins. My father had met him on his travels, when he was still Gandalf the Grey. Dad said the Elves called him Mithrandir, which meant the Grey Pilgrim. Guess what? He wasn't Grey anymore because the former white Wizard, Saruman, was a traitor or something like that.

But Frodo… Frodo was positively avoiding me… Each time I tried to ask him what was wrong, he would go around my question saying something totally unrelated then disappear before I could hold him back. I hurt, but I would not tell him. Something was bothering him, something he didn't want to tell me about, and I would not add the culpability of the fact that his silence hurt me.

Yet, I was frustrated. I felt pushed away; ignored.

My gaze went from the sky to Sam's sword, resting beside me. I hated the fact that I was unable to use it… afraid of using it. If I only knew how…

"_When you're at lost, improvise._" Dad had told me.

I pulled the sword out of its sheath and the blade caught the sun, beginning to gleam. Not a living glow, like the glowing leaves, nor a healthy glow, like tanned skin. A cold, iron-made glow. I shivered and lowered the sword so that it was covered by my shadow. The blade still shined, like only metal and gems could.

"_Remember: A sword is not a toy. It can hurt, it can kill, it can shed blood. But, sometimes, you don't have any choice but to shed blood to save another one's life. But never kill without a good, __**a good**__, reason, Alylonna._"

Putting the sword down, I got on my feet, testing my ankle. Lord Elrond had told me that it was nicely mended but that I should walk lightly on it for a while. Standing on tip-toe, I slowly turned on myself, then a bit faster when it didn't hurt. Then faster and faster and faster. Everything around me became a blur and a light sound echoed in the empty gardens. Laughing… I was laughing!

When I had the turnstiles, I fell on the soft grass, still laughing breathlessly. I felt better. A lot better. Well, until my gaze fell again on the sword gleaming under the sunlight. A new shiver went through me and I became serious again. It was not the time for playing around foolishly like a little girl – and I was **not** a little girl! – because I had to learn how to wield a sword.

Question was… how?

I weighted the sword in my hand. It was lighter and a bit smaller than Dad's one, so much easier to wield. Or so I thought. What did I know about sword fighting?

I moved the sword from left to right, feeling foolish to do that small movement. Up and down, right and left. I grimaced. It would not work that way… I make a movement forward, as if I was stabbing… air. Argh!

"Blast! This is stupid!" I cried.

Still… Left and right, up and down. I felt clumsy… Like an orc would! Diagonal movement down. Nice. That was better. Jumping forward… Argh, no. I seriously missed the style and the method…

"Bloody… orc shit!" I swore. Then wanted to slap myself for the foul language I used in such a beautiful place. I lowered the sword and muttered an apology to the trees.

"No need to apologize, they understand your frustration." A voice said behind me.

I jumped and almost dropped the sword on my foot. Clumsy fool!

Elladan gave me a small smile. "You never learned to wield a sword, did you?" he asked gently.

I blushed and lowered my gaze to the ground. "Never." I muttered. He heard me. After all, he had elvish hearing.

The elf came toward me and kneeled so that he could meet my gaze. Ashamed, I bit my lip. He was a lord; he should not have to kneel to talk to me!

"Ai, Aly. Such anger toward yourself."

"I'm nothing but a clumsy fool who will kill herself before killing an orc." I muttered angrily. It was true. The way I fought with the sword, I was going to cut myself in two halves!

Elladan shook his head. "Aly… And if you learned? Would you continue to think such a thing of yourself?"

I stopped trying to avoid his gaze and met it instead. "Could you teach me?" I asked. Wait… did I really ask that?

"I could and I will. And if you're too uncomfortable with a sword, maybe Elrohir and I could try to teach you how to wield a bow instead."

I gaped. Then found my tongue again. "Oh, please! Yes, I would like to learn under your tutorship!" I managed to say.

Elladan stood. "I'm happy to hear it. But be warned; it is far from being easy. You will be sore; you will get frustrated but I will keep pushing you to work and to practice again and again. Being a warrior is hard; you must be ready to suffer to learn."

I bit my lip, pondering on it for a couple of minutes. Was I ready to work 'till exhaustion to become someone able to fight? Was I ready to suffer to soreness of pulled muscles? Dad had told me that wielding weapons looked far easier than it was and I did not doubt his words. But I was **not** a little girl anymore.

I made my decision.

"I prefer to suffer the soreness of pulled muscles than suffer the loss of someone I love or the pain of getting hurt by an enemy weapon. I want to learn how to fight."

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**I have school (my beta reader too), but I will try to post chapter 8 as soon as I can.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	9. Chapter 8: Practicing

**Chapter 8! **

**Sorry for the long delay. I had loads of homework to do and almost no time to write my story.**

**But here it is! I posted it! Thanks for reading and please, leave reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Practicing **

"Damn it!"

Elrohir shook his head. "Crying out 'Damn it!' in your opponent's face won't have the desired effect, Aly." He gracefully jumped forward and only my instinct – I jumped backwards without even noticing it – prevented me from losing the tip of my nose.

One of his eyebrows arched up. "You are quite fast… to avoid. I want you to use this speed to attack me. I'm an orc; you want to cut my throat open."

I grimaced at the mental image. "It isn't working, Elrohir. I'm the worst swordsman you could fall on! Swordswoman… Whatever! I'm unable to wield a sword correctly!" I cried angrily. "I'm lucky I didn't chop one of my toes off!"

He shook his head again. "If you think that you are going to fail, you are going to fail. Think positively."

"But I don't want to hurt you!"

I saw a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. "Alylonna… Seriously. I'm several centuries old, an elf and a sword master. Do you really fear that you could actually hurt me?" he asked.

I felt fire go to my face and I bit my lower lip. _"Aly, sometimes, I wonder if you're thinking before talking." _I told myself. I balanced the sword in my right hand and took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll try again."

Elrohir offered me an encouraging smile and crouched a bit, trying to mimic an orc. I focussed my attention on his uncovered left shoulder… and jumped forward, mimicking an attack on his right side before suddenly feinting to his left.

And I bit dust again.

I sat up, spitting grass. "Please, do tell me it was better this time." I groaned.

Elrohir chuckled. "It was. But still, you were too obvious."

Adrenaline was coursing trough my veins. "For an elf, maybe! Would have I been so obvious to a real orc?" I asked, irritated.

"It depends on the degree of intelligence of said orc. To a human swordsman, it would have been obvious too." He switched his sword from hand to hand. "Try again."

I growled and stood, groaning when my stiff muscles protested against the effort. I bit my cheek. The first and only time I had complained about the fact that I hurt, Elladan had merely looked at me, shrugged and told me to continue practicing.

I had never opened my mouth to complain about stiff muscles again.

Struck by a sudden inspiration, I groaned again and crouched a bit, my eyes seeing the lush grass and Elrohir's light boots.

"Aly. Up, you need to continue practicing. Frodo and you are departing in a week, remember?" Elrohir said above me.

Trying to hold back my shivers of excitation – maybe it would work and I would throw a sword master to the ground! – I pushed the pain of my muscles in the back of my mind, focused on my target… and jumped.

Straight in Elrohir's knees.

Head first.

Sword in hand, ready to be put in use once my opponent down on the ground.

And Elrohir wasn't ready for _that_!

He fell, hard, on the grass with a small 'whoa!' of surprise and I jumped on him, pressing my short sword to his neck.

"I got you!" I said, almost shaking with pride.

My butt and the ground suddenly met each other and Elrohir was leaning over me, his sword pressed on the tip of my nose. "And I got you back!" he said, a big smile on his face. He hauled me up. "You did great, Aly! I wasn't ready for that." he massaged his knees. "You, Hobbits, have a solid head."

I smiled sheepishly.

"When you do that to an orc, cut its head off before it can get back at you like I did. If we had more time, I would teach you a lot more. But you will have to do with what you know."

I nodded. "I will never thank you enough for you thoughtful teaching." I said.

Elrohir only smiled and playfully ruffled my hair. "As long as you know how to use your sword like I taught you, I shall be happy. Now go. Elladan will probably try to make you fall asleep on your bow before you can take some rest."

I grimaced and ran off in the direction of the place where Elladan taught me archery.

* * *

I sighed happily as I got in the bath, the hot water doing wonders on my more than stiff muscles.

I was proud with myself. After two hard weeks of practicing form early in the morning to late in the afternoon, my efforts were showing themselves. I had thrown Elrohir to the ground in sword practice and I had shot an arrow in the bull eye at almost 25 feet from the target.

Proud. Of. Myself.

A light knocking on the door disturbed my peaceful thoughts and – after verifying that the foam was covering me – I invited whoever was behind the door to come in.

It was Frodo.

I gaped, then blushed.

He gaped and went crimson.

"May… maybe I should come back when you're done." he stammered.

I chuckled faintly. "Ah… Well, if it's important, I'm all ears. Unless you're too uncomfortable… I… am sorry. I thought it was Elladan or Elrohir." I said. Elves were not disturbed by nudity, as Elladan had proved the day he had barged in the bathroom when I was taking too much time preparing. I had been half-nude, wearing only pants.

"I… uh, well…" Frodo rubbed his eyes and closed the door.

I blushed even more. Was it me or the bathroom was suddenly a few degrees hotter? The bath was suddenly a bit cool.

"You… I…" I had never seen Frodo being so at lost for words. "We… well, Gandalf… is going to accompany us to Lothlórien… just so you know... and…"

I bit my lip. Though, I wasn't sure why. I wanted to get out of the bath and… kiss him. Kiss Frodo.

Dear Shire! What was happening to me?

Oblivious to my emotions, Frodo continued to stammer. "And… we are departing a bit sooner…"

Swallowing and licking my suddenly dry lips, I managed to croak out: "When?"

He twisted one of his sleeves. "In four days."

His blue eyes met mine and he took a small step forward. "Aly…"

I cocked my head to one side, not breaking eye contact. "Frodo."

He licked his lips and approached a bit more. "Alylonna… Aly… For the last two weeks…" He was almost beside me. "For the last two weeks… I'm sorry. I kind of avoided you and… I hurt you, didn't I?" His voice was barely above a murmur as he knelt beside me.

His eyes! So blue, like the sky! Or the sky was as blue as his eyes, I wasn't sure. I remembered the pain of being ignored, kept out of whatever secret he was hiding, being pushed away. I bit my lip and breathed: "Yes… Yes, you did."

"I'm sorry, Aly. I'll tell you, someday. Just… not now… maybe soon… maybe later…"

Our lips were mere inches apart; my heart was trying to get out of my chest. Blood was rushing to my ears. The only thing I could see were blue eyes; the only thing I could smell was strawberry – the foamy soap – and that minty smell that was Frodo's perfume.

"_Frodo…"_ I thought, wanting to pronounce his name. But my voice wasn't here anymore.

His hand reached out to remove foam from my hair. I shivered under the soft touch… and closed the distance between our lips.

It was wonderful! I was floating in pure happiness. Frodo tasted like mint. His lips were soft against mine; his hand in my hair was gently playing with my curls. I caressed his cheek; so soft, like Elven silk.

I had never kissed someone like this before. It was easy… I gained confidence in myself and pressed my lips a bit more boldly against his, tangling my hair in the dark curls.

We broke off for air, breathing each other's exhalations. Frodo brushed another shy kiss against my lips and stood after I had – regretfully – released his hair.

"See you at supper." he whispered.

I nodded, dazed. Opening the door, he offered me a small but bright smile before exiting the room, the door slowly closing behind him.

A small smile appeared on my lips and I threw my head back, smiling to the richly decorated ceilings. My lips were tingling and I licked them, catching the faint lingering taste of mint.

"I kissed him. He kissed me back." I told the ceiling.

I then noted that there was almost no foam left in the now cool bath.

* * *

**Yes! Romance! Just a bit... for now. **

**I hope I'm not going too fast, though. If you think I do, tell me. If you think I don't, tell me anyway! **

**Okay, okay, I confess, I'm trying to get more reviews... But I love reviews... and I love reviewers!**

**And I love those who love my story!**


	10. Chapter 9: What are We?

**Chapter 9, finally!**

**Sorry, my beta and I had loads of homework to do. I found some time to write, she found some time to correct and here it is! **

**Hope you like it! And thank you for reading and reviewing my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: What are we?**

I was picking dry wood for the fire, humming to myself.

We had departed from Rivendell yesterday. I would miss Elladan and Elrohir. They had given me the bow which I used in my archery practice and it was on my back next to a small quiver full of arrows.

I could hear Gandalf grumbling where I had left him with Frodo as the sun was slowly disappearing on the horizon.

I grimaced. Gandalf made me feel like a little stupid Hobbit girl. I did not like it. It's not that he wasn't nice… He was sometimes grumbling but was quite nice with me. Still, his age – How old was he? Even Frodo did not know! – and his weird electrical aura made me a bit uncomfortable. I shook my head. Frodo and Gandalf were good friends. My father respected the old… ah, well… the wizard a lot. I should follow their examples.

"_Foolish Hobbit lass!"_ I told myself. I looked up at the sky. It was coloured with warm shades of red, pink, light orange and dark indigo.

"You hair looks like silken fire." Frodo's voice made me jump and I dropped my wood bundle. He smiled and I blushed.

"T-thank you…" I stammered, bending to pick up the wood again. Frodo helped me and we worked in silence for a while as I discreetly looked at him. His compliment had caught me unaware. After our steamy kisses in the bathroom, we had both kept a respectable distance from each other. I don't think I was the only one puzzled by my actions and my emotions.

"Aly… Aly!" he shook me out of my memories.

"Hmm… ah, yes?" I was thankful that the sun was casting red highlights on my face. It probably hid my blush.

Or maybe not, because Frodo smiled a bit sheepishly and, balancing his bundle of wood under one arm, he reached out to caress my reddened cheek. "You're blushing." he told me, confirming my thoughts.

I cast my eyes down, worrying my lower lip between my teeth. What was going on between us? What did Frodo want from me? What did I want?

I opened my mouth to ask but found myself kissing him instead, feeling slightly lightheaded. Whoa! Where did that come from? Maybe he had kissed me by accident in the bathroom, acting on impulse!

He was kissing me back, though…

"The night is falling! Did you find wood or not?"

We jumped away from each other, startled by Gandalf's voice. I sheepishly looked at Frodo and he sheepishly met my eyes, a small smile lurking at the corner of his lips.

"We are coming, Gandalf!" he called back. With one last look in my direction, he strode off toward the camp.

A weird feeling was twisting my stomach in knots. I felt torn. I wanted to fall in love and was pretty sure that the warm heat that went through me when I had kissed Frodo was love. Still, I was afraid. Afraid that Frodo did not share my feelings, that he would reject me, that I was maybe… a replacement for someone else…

That one hurt.

"What are we, Frodo?" I asked softly.

A strand of hair fell before my eyes. It did look like silken fire. Like dying silken fire… I shook my head and headed toward the camp.

* * *

_Breathless, I ran through darkness._

"_Frodo! Where are you?" I called, desperate, sobbing. My throat was burning, my eyes stinging. I rubbed a hand over my face. It became wet with the burning tears rolling down my cheeks. _

_I was afraid. No, terrorized. Something I did not want was happening under my nose and I could not do anything to prevent it. And I didn't even know what was happening!_

_I stopped running and fell on the dark ground. Dark? Not anymore. I was panting breathlessly, kneeling on green grass. In front of me, I saw the sea. I had never seen the sea before. What I knew of it came from my father's stories. Yet…_

_It was beautiful. White waves were licking the shore. A bird flew over my head. It was white; the tips of its wings and of tail were black. It flew toward the sea, the deep blue-green sea. _

_I saw a silver-white boat peacefully glide on the waves. I watched it mutely, in silence, for a small eternity. I knew Frodo was on this boat. I wanted it to bring him back._

_I hated the sea. It was separating Frodo from me. I began to sob again._

"_Stop!" I cried to the boat. But it was too far. _

_It disappeared on the horizon and I knew I had lost Frodo forever…_

* * *

I awoke, shaking. Tears were streaming down. My face and neck were wet.

I wanted to run and hide and roll in a small ball and cry until my throat burned, like in my dream. I wanted to be sick.

"Aly…" Frodo mumbled, nuzzling my neck and tightening his hold around me. What was I doing in his arms? He stiffened. "Alylonna, are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't see why I wouldn't be alright…" I said, fighting the tears._ "Stop sobbing, you big baby!" _I sternly told myself.

"You're shaking." Frodo said, sitting up. "You're crying." he added when he saw my wet face.

I closed my burning eyes. "It was only a stupid nightmare. Nothing to worry about." I mumbled. Gandalf was probably not far. I did not want to wake him too.

I let out a small cry of surprise when Frodo pulled me on his lap. "No nightmare is stupid." he whispered.

How dare he? I was an adult, not a child in need of comfort! I could go back to sleep and not worry about this nightmare, couldn't I? No?

I began to weep in his shirt. I did not know where that dream came from but I was upset, no need to lie to myself. Frodo began to rock back and forth, whispering things I could not hear in my hair. I was myself choking out words between sobs but I had no idea of what was slipping past my lips.

I don't know how long we stayed like this but I slowly stopped crying, becoming aware of my pitiful hiccupped words and Frodo's soft reassurances.

"Don't go… Please…Don't leave me…" Were the words I was babbling. I shut up, concentrating on Frodo's instead.

He was singing softly.

_"Don't cry, little bird_

_Don't hide in a tree_

_I miss your songs, little bird_

_When you shy away from me_

_Don't cry, sunshine_

_Don't hide behind a cloud_

_I miss your light, sunshine_

_When you don't want to be found_

_Don't cry, pretty flower_

_Don't close back on yourself_

_I miss you beauty, pretty flower_

_When you turn your back on yourself_

_Don't cry, my love_

_Don't hide away from me_

_I miss you, my love_

_When you go away from me"_

"It's pretty…" I murmured, relaxing. "What are we, Frodo?" I found myself asking.

He stopped singing but continued to rock back and forth. "I… I don't know. I think… I think I love you… But I don't where this is going… I've never fallen in love before, Aly. I seriously have no idea of what I'm doing." he said softly.

Warmth suffused through me. He thought he loved me! I smiled. "Me neither, Frodo. But I think I love you too." I bit my lip, my dream coming back quite vividly. "Don't leave me… Please! In my nightmare, you were leaving. A boat was carrying you away on the sea… Don't leave me…" I pleaded.

"I…" he began to say. Silence. He began to caress my hair, untangling my curls. "Hush, Aly. Go back to sleep…" he whispered, humming his song again, hugging me tightly.

As I fell asleep, I heard Frodo whisper in a sad voice. "I don't want to leave you, Aly… But I will have to go, one day. So soon…"

* * *

**The song Frodo sings is mine. **

**The next chapter will probably take place in Lothlórien... I think... ;)**

**As always, if you have comments, reviews are welcome.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Mirror

**Sorry! ****I know it has been over a month since I posted chapter 9 but trust me, I did not do it on purpose! **

**Thanks to all my faithful readers and followers and my nice reviewers. Your comments are always welcome. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Mirror**

"Lothlórien…"

I pronounced the name again, letting it roll on my tongue.

Glossatâl gave me an annoyed look, her quiet lunch disturbed by my voice.

"Dad told me about Lothlórien." I told her. She flicked an ear and continued to eat the lush grass. I tied my hair back with an emerald-coloured ribbon and rolled my sleeves up before plunging the brush into the clear waters of the river.

As I began to brush Glossatâl's dark coat, I told her one of my father's stories. She didn't react much, sometimes flicking an ear or her tail. She snorted once and I shut up and focused on washing her.

Lothlórien…

I thought Rivendell was beautiful. Lothlórien was wonderful. I had seen gold and silver magic, enormous trees, heard enchanting music… But soon, all Elves would be gone from Middle Earth… The thought broke my heart. What beauty would be left if there were no more elves?

Glossatâl began chewing on my hair and I swatted her lightly on the nose. "Hey! Eat your grass, hair-eater!" I laughed. She snorted again.

I sighed. Frodo had disappeared again with Gandalf and I was left alone with my grumpy pony. He had apologized before disappearing this time. Still…

What was he not telling me?

I sat on the edge of the river, meeting my own eyes. A wayward curl of red hair fell on my cheek, partially hiding one of my eyes. Did Frodo think I was pretty?

Pulling the ribbon, I let my hair fall around my pale face. I smiled; my eyes twinkled, like emeralds. What did Frodo like about me?

Out of the corner of my eye, I had the fleeting vision of a silver boat gliding peacefully on blue-green water. My heart caught in my throat and I suddenly felt cold, no matter how much sunlight was filtering through the branches of the proud trees. A choked noise escaped me as tears welled up in my eyes. Each night, I would see the boat in my dreams. Sometimes, I could even see a small silhouette with dark hair turn his back to the shore.

A surge of anger went through me and I threw a stone in the river, disturbing the water.

"No! You won't take him away from me!" I bit out, throwing another stone.

"_So much anger…_" A musical voice whispered in my head.

I froze and turned so fast I almost fell in the river.

In front of me, Lady Galadriel was looking intensely at me, a hand on Glossatâl's neck. Prickles of shame went through my skin, heat following their path until I was blushing from head to toes. Her blue eyes pinned me into place and I swallowed thickly two or three times before managing an answer.

"I… It is not directed toward the river… I am sorry, I did not want to do something wrong…" I closed my mouth before I started to babble.

"_No, it is not. It is directed toward the sea… Toward a boat which you cannot hold back…_"

How could she read me so easily?

"_A vision of a possible future…_" she added.

My mouth fell open. What? I was a Hobbit! How could a mere Hobbit have such powers as seeing the future?

"My Lady…" I whispered. "It is a dream that plagues me every night. I am but a Hobbit. Surely I cannot possess a power that only the Elves are known to be able to master."

"_Few Men are able to master the power of vision. Maybe some Dwarves and Hobbits also can._"

Speechless, I could only blink.

"Follow me." she said. An invitation, a demand, an order.

I obeyed and followed her graceful silhouette.

* * *

"What is it?" I asked, puzzled. I was standing in front of a silver basin in the middle of a small glade, in which the Lady of the Wood was pouring crystal clear water.

"The mirror." she answered, her voice soft like the breeze. An involuntary shiver went down my spine and I licked my suddenly dry lips.

"What will I see?" I asked, worried.

"Even the wisest cannot tell for the mirror shows many things... things that were... things that are... and some things that have not yet come to pass.*"

I swallowed, dread settling in my stomach. At the same time, a part of my mind was screaming: _"How come you are so afraid of water in a stone basin, Aly? Show some courage!"_

"Will you look into the mirror?" the Lady asked me. I held her blue gaze shortly. I again saw the fleeting image of the boat. And had the strong desire to see more. Febrile, I clutched the sides of the basin and looked into the water.

At first, I only saw my face, surrounded by my hair, my green eyes shining with interest. Then, the color of my eyes filled my vision, became bluer and started to move, like small waves. I knew what was coming and shook my head, not wanting to see the boat again.

Suddenly, the sea darkened to a dark blue and silver ring. No, not a ring. An iris. The iris of teary eyes. The eyes of a lady with pointy ears dressed in a green tunic and dark breeches. She was also wearing knee-high boots and was holding a long delicately craved bow in her left hand. Her hair, as dark as Frodo's, was tied in a long braid falling down her back. She was beautiful. But her eyes… Her eyes held so much sorrow…

A small tornado of leaves hid her from my gaze and the next thing I knew, I was seeing Frodo, eyes closed, surrounded by a torrent of lava. Beside him, Mr. Sam was lying on his back, his eyes closed too. A shadow covered them and a giant eagle gently grabbed Frodo and soared in the sky.

The sky… So blue… And I was looking in Frodo's smiling eyes as he whispered words I could not hear. The words I could not hear became wind and I saw myself on Glossatâl's back, wind ruffling my curls, a look of mute wonder on my face.

And I was looking in my own eyes again.

I lifted my head and met Lady Galadriel's eyes mutely. It took a while before I found my voice.

"What... I mean..." I shook my head, trying to order my thoughts. "Who was she? The Elven Lady?"

"Her name is Aldalaer**. She is a young elf of Mirkwood, once known as the Greenwoods."

"Aldalaer." I repeated the name. "Why did I see her?" I asked, puzzled. "Why did she look so sad?"

The Lady of the Wood cocked her head slightly. "I do not know why you saw young Aldalaer in the mirror. But the sorrow you saw in her eyes is her companion. Rare are her smiles; rare is her joy since she suffered at the hands of a once great wizard. And gone is the light in her eyes."

From what I could understand, whatever had happened to Aldalaer had hurt her deeply. If the mirror had shown her... Maybe I would meet her?

"_Maybe you will..."_

Startled, I jumped back slightly. An amused smile graced Lady Galadriel's beautiful face and I gave her a sheepish smile.

"What happened to her?" I asked timidly.

The Lady looked thoughtful. "It is not mine to share. In fact, I do believe she did not tell me everything. But I know that the wizard hurt her in an unforgivable way and she is still deeply marked. Thankfully, the need to end her life seems to have lessened."

Horrified, I nodded. Ending her life!

Suddenly, Lady Galadriel smiled. "Go, young one. Frodo Baggins is looking for you. If you indeed meet Aldalaer, she shall be the one to answer your questions."

Surprised, I blinked but did not question her. As I exited the glade, I heard her voice in my head.

"_If you desire to talk, you may seek my company, young Alylonna."_

* * *

*** As said in the movie to Frodo when he asks the same question.**

**** I might (probably) write a story about Aldalaer taking set before, during and after the three Lord of the Rings. ****By the way: the name is pronounced _al-dah-lyre_ and means _Treesong_.**

**For those interested, I have begun to write Across Middle Earth in french under the name _À Travers la Terre du Milieu_.**


	12. Chapter 11: Love

**A cute chapter, short and sweet, for those who like a bit of romance before we go back to business!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love them! And I love you, faithful readers! ;)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Love**

"You won't catch me!" I playfully called before jumping behind a large Lórien tree.

Soon enough, Frodo crashed through a few bushes, looking from side to side. "I will and I shall tickle you until you beg me to stop!" he called back.

I muffled a fit of giggles in my hand before peeking around the tree. Frodo was tiptoeing silently in the direction of a thick bush. I snickered and let out a resounding "Boo!" before running away.

Frodo yelled in surprise before throwing himself at my pursuit.

I knew I was faster than him but I didn't know where I was going. In fact, I was quite surprised when I arrived in front of a small pool. And quite shocked when Frodo suddenly barrelled into me from behind and sent me tumbling into the pool.

I screamed in shock when I found myself paddling in the cool water, my drenched clothes sticking to my skin.

"Oops! Sorry, Aly!" Frodo said, before chuckling.

Acting as if I was offended, I threw him a spray of water. He ducked and smirked. "You want to play that game, Aly?" he asked playfully.

I splashed water in his face. "Why would I be the only one with wet clothes, Frodo?" I asked back. "It's all about fairness!"

"I must agree." And he jumped in the pool, soaking me even more.

Spluttering, I shook my head, sending droplets of water around. Frodo, now as wet as I was, sent a small wave in my direction and I giggled, splashing him back.

I don't know how long we played in the pool but when we finally got out, I was shivering and my stomach was growling loudly. My clothes were heavy, wet and growing uncomfortable. But I was so happy!

Shaking his head, Frodo give me a dazzling smile and took my hand. "Come. I can hear your stomach growling but our picnic basket is waiting where we left it."

"I hope we have towels or we'll need to find other ways to dry ourselves." I answered, squeezing his hand. I bit my lip, blushing. Had I really said that?

Frodo laughed and made a short run in direction of where we had left the basket, pulling me along.

Around five minutes later, there was food, towels… and dry clothes!

"You think about everything, don't you, Frodo?" I asked happily.

He chuckled again. I smiled; I was falling in love with the sound of his laugher.

"I try to, Aly." He tossed me a red apple. I bit into the fruit, juice dribbling on my chin.

"Hmm! It tastes wonderful." I took another bite before approaching it to Frodo's mouth. He stopped what he was doing – unbuttoning his shirt – and took a good bite, his smiling eyes telling me everything I needed to know about his appreciation.

"Indeed." he said after swallowing. He frowned slightly when his shirt stuck to his damp skin but finally managed to toss the cloth aside and rub his chest vigorously with the towel.

I couldn't help but follow the towel's movements with my eyes, the apple and my hunger somewhat forgotten. Frodo hesitated slightly when the towel neared toward the bluish mark and I acted before thinking.

I gently took the towel from his hands, ignoring his puzzled blue gaze, and rubbed his back, his shoulders and his arms, avoiding the mark. I then dropped the towel and took one of my long – almost dry – curls and delicately trailed it over the bluish scar. Frodo gasped and grabbed a fistful of grass but didn't say anything while I dried the star-like spot of skin.

"Alright?" I whispered, finally meeting his eyes. He had closed them.

"Yes…" he breathed, opening his eyes. "Thank you… It almost didn't hurt." He caressed my cheek with his thumb and cupped my chin. I leaned into him, our lips meeting and I pressed a hand over his heart. The hand not holding my chin went down on my hip and I smiled in the kiss. We broke apart, panting slightly, matching grins on our faces.

"You taste like apple juice." Frodo said.

Apple… Weren't we supposed to be hungry? I took my discarded apple and took another bite.

We ate slowly, sharing stories, jokes and thoughts. Spending precious time together. Sometimes, I would lean over and steal a bite of whatever he was eating at the moment and other times, Frodo would steal a kiss.

We were happy, warm and – dare I say it – in love.

Once we had eaten enough, we lied side by side under the sun filtering through the branches, looking at each other and sometimes giggling for nothing but being happy.

* * *

I traced patterns on Frodo's still naked chest while he slumbered, my head pillowed on his good shoulder, carefully avoiding the scar. The sun gave a golden cast to his pale skin and almost white highlights to his dark hair. And under those pale eyelids were hiding the sky-blue eyes I loved so much. He was beautiful.

I curled into his warm body, yawning. Maybe I could allow myself a small slumber too…

I woke up to the feeling of fingers playing in my hair. My sense of smell was filled with mint and Frodo's skin and I kept my eyes closed, relaxing.

The fingers in my hair trailed down my cheek, tracing the contour of my lips, of my nose and my eyelids. The hand went down, tickling my neck, massaging my back through my shirt. I let out a yelp of surprise, eyes opening, when it settled on my bottom and squeezed.

Crimson, Frodo gave me a sheepish smile. "Hi Aly…" he said, removing his hand.

Closing my mouth, I reached behind me and pressed his hand down. "It's alright." I whispered. A spike of pleasure went through me when he hesitantly squeezed my bottom again. "I… I kind of like it…" I blushed.

Frodo turned on his side, dislodging my head from his shoulder, and looked at me intensely. Licking my lips, I slowly reached up to trace the shell of his ear, lightly touching the tip. Frodo tensed suddenly, then relaxed.

"Is is alright?" I asked, curious and unsure at the same time.

His bright irises had become thin sky blue rings around black pupils. "I kind of like it." he teased me.

I pinched the tip of his ear and a shiver went through him, the black swallowing the blue of his eyes. He blinked, looking puzzled.

"I kind of like it a lot." he breathed, before kissing me.

I had never been kissed like this before. It was like fire mixed with sweetness and I froze at first, taken aback. Frodo pulled back, sat up, a contrite look flashing in his eyes… and I climbed on his lap and kissed him, trying to convey the same intensity I had felt. His hands closed on my hips and I had the feeling that what I was doing was right. Following my instinct, I tentatively traced his lips with my tongue, remembering seeing Dymyr and Wylia doing the same thing once.

Frodo met me and I tasted mint, fruits and something that I could not name. I gripped a handful of dark curls with one hand, my other arm curling around Frodo's neck while we kissed and kissed and kissed again. My heart was thrumming wildly in my chest and I was feeling slightly lightheaded but I didn't want this to end, I was feeling so wonderful and Frodo tasted like perfection and his body was warm and I felt safe and happy and everything was utterly perfect with a soft breeze ruffling our curls and the setting sun casting its darkening light on my back.

_Perfection_.

We finally broke apart, swallowing needed air, panting. Frodo pressed his head against my chest, his ear over my heart, while I played with his curls.

He looked up, his smiling blue eyes meeting mine. Like the vision in Lady Galadriel's mirror. But this time, when he whispered the words, I heard them.

"I love you, Alylonna_._"

I smiled back and whispered back.

"And I love you, Frodo."

* * *

**How sweet! ;)**

**Hope you liked it because I liked to write it!**

**I shall try to post chapter 12 as soon as I can (and as soon as my poor betareader-buried-under-too-much-homework can correct it)!**


	13. Chapter 12: Nightmare or Vision?

**Here comes chapter 12!**

**It's longer than usual but I still hope you will like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Nightmare or Vision?**

Glossatâl's hooves were barely making any noise as she trotted on the green land, Frodo and I installed on her back.

I turned my head to look over Frodo's shoulder. Lothlórien was still visible, a huge welcoming green forest. I would miss it. I hoped that I would be able to return one day, before Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn sailed west.

Frodo tightened his grip around my waist slightly and I couldn't help but feel the slightly selfish pleasure of having his undivided attention. Gandalf had stayed in Lothlórien. Once again, it was only Frodo, Glossatâl and me. I was feeling happy and warm in Frodo's embrace and I began to hum softly.

"What are you thinking about, Aly?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of the beginning of a song."

I could not see his face but I knew he smiled. "I would like to hear it."

I leaned back against him and twisted my head to meet his eyes. "Would you like to help me?" I asked.

He nodded and dropped a sweet kiss on my cheek as I began:

"_Red is love_

_Passion at the first sight_

_But like the wings of a dove_

_Love is also white"_

Frodo took over.

"_Isn't love also pink?_

_The blushing cheeks of young lovers_

_But it is also yellow, I think_

_Like a field of sunflowers"_

I continued.

"_Maybe it is silver_

_The moon's silvery gleam_

_But it is also a purple color_

_Color of a lovely dream_

Frodo chuckled.

"_What about the precious golden?_

_Like a treasure or the sun's fire_

_But your bright eyes, maiden_

_Reminds me of the green Shire"_

I blushed.

"_Then, my love is blue_

_The sky in your eyes is so fair_

_But also dark, it's true_

_Since I also love your hair"_

Frodo pressed his face in my neck and let out another chuckle.

"_What is the colour of love?"_ he asked.

"_Love is in every color."_I answered softly, twisting my neck to drop a kiss on his lips.

* * *

I woke up, not knowing what had forced me out of a well deserved night of sleep. We had ridden all day and my thighs were sore, my lower back throbbing and my bottom hurt as if I had sat in a bush of thorns. I was also exhausted.

Strangely, I was wide awake and wasn't in pain at all, looking over the dark embers of the fire in the darkness surrounding us. Frodo mumbled something in his sleep and turned over, settling on his side. Silence fell around me and a shiver went down my spine. I suddenly felt cold… and afraid.

Unsure, obeying an instinct that told me something was wrong, I took the first sword that fell under my hand… Frodo's.

I hastily pulled it out of his sheath, the sound waking my companion, who opened sleepy eyes to give me a puzzled look. I held his gaze before we both looked at Sting, which was glowing blue in my hands.

"Orcs!" Frodo gasped.

I let out a small sound of terror, sweat forming on my brow…

* * *

… and really woke up to Frodo shaking me awake. "Aly, it is morning." He kissed my forehead.

I sat up gingerly, moaning when a sharp pain went up my back. I had never ridden so long in one day.

Sky blue eyes shared my misery. "I have a pot of salve in my bag." Frodo said, grimacing a bit.

I groaned. "I think we will both need some."

He nodded, standing slowly, and shakily went to where we had left our packs. He tossed me the pot of salve, which I caught clumsily.

Frodo faced away from me.

I blushed, thankful, and wriggled my pants down, opening the pot of salve and rubbing some vigorously on one of my thighs, then the other, wincing in pain when my sore muscles protested under the rough treatment. I then massaged some on my bottom, biting my lip to hold back small whimpers of pain. When I tried to take care of my back though, I was faced with a small problem…

"Erm… Frodo? I think I need some help with my back…" I said, putting my pants on.

He turned toward me and nodded silently. I removed my shirt and turned around, my face heating up.

I was a bit startled when he began to rub the salve on my back before relaxing under his careful touch. In fact, his hands did wonders. The only time it hurt was when he attacked a stubborn kink in my back.

"There. I'm done." he whispered.

I opened my eyes – which I hadn't noticed that I had closed – and gave him a smile. "It's your turn, then." I said.

After taking care of his own thighs and bottom while I looked away, he handed me the pot of salve and let me take care of his back.

My thoughts wandered back to my vivid dream. Somewhat, it reminded me of the silver boat and the sea, which Lady Galadriel had called a vision. Maybe it was another… vision.

I grimaced. I hoped not. Being attacked by Orcs was not exactly something I hoped would happen. I shook my head. It was just a particularly vivid dream about something I feared in this adventure. Not a vision. Nothing to worry about.

Yet, even as I thought that, a small part of my mind whispered that I should not ignore it…

* * *

The days that followed were spent riding, walking (our thighs could not support too much riding without protesting), fooling around a bit, exchanging stories and just basking in each other's presence. But my nights were not restful.

The vision of the boat kept coming back stubbornly, no matter how much I tried to forget it. Thing is, unlike my other dream, it was now almost soothing.

The other dream was a nightmare. Frodo and I were being attacked by Orcs. Each time, I ran away, ignoring where Frodo was. Each time, one of the foul creatures managed to catch me by the back of my neck and forced me to meet its cruel yellow eyes. Its breath smelled awful and a large gash marred its left cheek, infected and disgusting.

When I made a face, it tightened his grip on me and laughed, drops of saliva splattering on my face.

I would normally wake up when the painful grip on my neck tightened until I saw stars.

I know Frodo was worried by the darkening bags under my eyes and my short temper, but he visibly didn't know what to do.

"Why are we stopping now?" I asked aggressively when Frodo dismounted.

We were nearing the end of the afternoon but still had at least another hour of light before dusk.

Frodo gave me a soft look, which surprisingly made me even angrier. "I thought we might sleep a bit longer than usual, tonight." he explained.

"Why?" I bit out. "I'm perfectly alright!"

It was true. Riding hurt less than before, my thighs becoming stronger and accustoming to the long hours spent on our pony's back.

Frodo hesitated, visibly taken aback by my strike of anger. I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to control myself but somehow, I _wanted_ to be angry!

"I did not say you were not alright… I just thought it would be nice to have a nice evening and…"

I snorted – Glossatâl snorted in answer – and dismounted, taking my bag and disappearing between two bushes. "Very well!" I said, annoyed. I did not want to talk next to the fire. I just wanted to hit my head against a tree so hard that I would pass out and sleep without dreams until morning came.

I heard Frodo's soft sigh and had to bite my tongue so that I would not retort.

"_Control… You must control yourself…"_

I dropped my back under the shadows of a few trees. "Over here!" I called.

I waited until Frodo arrived, pulling Glossatâl behind him, before I left with a short mutter about finding dry wood.

Picking up dry wood helped me to cool down a bit. Shame burned under my skin. I should not have leashed out at Frodo. It wasn't his fault if I had trouble resting properly… It wasn't even mine!

When I came back to the camp, transporting a pile of wood, Frodo gave me an apprehensive look, visibly looking for any sign of my fiery temper. I gave him a small smile and he relaxed, giving me one of his own.

"Sorry." I said softly.

"Do you want to share it?"

I shook my head. No… I did not want to share it. It was stupid and I was upset enough when I dreamt. I then bit my lip, hesitating. Maybe I did not want to explain my dream, but Frodo had the right to know. He had the right to know what kept me awake half of the night, making me tired and short-tempered.

I started when he gently pulled me into a hug. "It's alright, Aly… You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he told me.

I nodded slowly, melting in his warm embrace, and felt better when he kissed my forehead.

* * *

"_I will never think any nightmare… or vision… stupid again!" _I promised myself, my hands shaking around the hilt of my sword.

I had woken up to an eerie silence, one that made me look around over the dying fire, knowing something was wrong with my dark surroundings. A shiver had gone down my back and I had taken the first sword that I could catch, Sting.

It wasn't until I had pulled Sting out of its sheath and woken Frodo up that I knew that my nightmare had become true. Sting was glowing blue and my companion had gasped the word I did not want to hear:

"_Orcs_!"

Frodo looked as worried as me, clutching his sword's hilt so hard that his knuckles went white under the strain.

I swallowed a whimper when I heard them faintly. Small grunts and the sound of footsteps heavy under the weight of rusty armours. Still far but coming fast in our direction. Frodo suddenly grabbed one of my wrists and squeezed hard, pulling me toward him.

"_Run!_" he whispered. "And don't look back." He threw me my pack, freed Glossatâl and delivered a sharp slap on her rear. She galloped away with an offended neigh. Frodo then shoved Mr. Bilbo's map in my hands. "Make for Fangorn's forest. I shall meet you there if we get separated."

"Frodo…"

"Aly, please!" He took my face in his hands and kissed me hard, the cold blade of his sword pressing against my cheek. "Run, please, _run_!" He gave me a hard shove and I obeyed, running as if I had grown wings. But even as I ran, I knew that at least one Orc would find me and catch me.

I heard a loud bellow behind me and fear constricted my heart. The Orc knew I was there. It knew I was running away.

Everything went so fast after that, I only remember bits of it. The Orc did catch me, my sword missing its eye and falling uselessly on the grass. Screams died in my throat as it lifted me up by the neck, its grip painfully tight already.

"Finally! Fresh meat!" it growled.

My stomach lurched in disgust when its foul breath reached my nose and I grimaced, letting out a gasp when it began to press on my throat, laughing, saliva splattering on my face. I hardly cared; I was barely able to breathe now, trying to fight against the constricting grip. Stars began to dance before my eyes and my struggles weakened.

Then, suddenly, I was dropped unceremoniously on the ground, gulping air in my starved lungs as I stared in amazement at the Orc. It gurgled something I didn't understand and fell forward – almost on my lap! – hitting the ground with a dull thud.

It was dead. A long elegant arrow was deeply embedded in its back. I gently pulled it out, grimacing and wiping it on the grass. An Elven arrow.

I slowly looked up to my saviour, my gaze first falling on dark knee-high boots. Dark breeches, a green tunic, long white fingers wrapped around a delicately-craved bow, a pale face with startling dark blue and silver eyes, a long dark braid and pointy ears.

Aldalaer of Mirkwood.

* * *

**Surprise! **

**But Aldalaer isn't alone. Want to guess who she is travelling with? **

**Clues: 1- They are two**

** 2- They are Tolkien's characters, not mine (*pouts*)**

**Your reviews are always welcome!**


	14. Chapter 13: Orcs

**Surprise! Two chapters instead of one, today!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Orcs**

Aldalaer carefully avoided the Orc's body, nose wrinkling in disgust, and crouched in front of me. Her face was truly beautiful, as white as the moon with eyes coloured like a starlit night sky.

"Are you alright, young Hobbit?" she asked me. Her voice was a pure delight to hear! Prettier than the prettiest music I had heard.

I nodded, too stunned to talk, and reverently gave her the arrow.

She thanked me and swiftly put it back in her quiver, her eyes raking over my face.

"May I ask what a young Hobbit is doing so far from the Shire?"

"I am travelling with Frodo Baggins." I answered. I choked suddenly. Frodo! Where was he? Did the Orcs also catch him? Was he still alive?

I began to cry, fat tears rolling down my cheeks as I hiccupped Frodo's name. Confusion crossed the she-elf's beautiful face for a while before realization dawned on her.

"Cry not, young one. We will find him." She whistled. A slender horse arrived. It had a glossy bay robe with a white shape on its forehead. She gently lifted me up and put me on the horse's bare back before jumping behind me. "Hiya, Azalea!"

The horse obeyed and I closed my eyes, fearing that I might fall down. I had never ridden without a saddle and even less on the back of a tall horse instead of a pony! I must have tensed because Aldalaer chuckled softly. "Fear not; I will not let you fall."

I cracked open an eye… and was taken aback by the speed of the horse. I felt as if I were flying!

"What is your name, young traveller?" Aldalaer asked me.

"Aly. Alylonna Gardner." I answered. "You are Aldalaer of Mirkwood." I then said.

Silence. "How do you know my name?"

I gasped when Azalea jumped over a couple of rocks. "I saw you in Lady Galadriel's mirror." I closed my hands in the horse's long mane, not pulling.

The she-elf began to hum softly. I relaxed, her beautiful voice soothing me into a light slumber… and jerked awake when the horse stopped.

Beside us, there were another elf and a… dwarf, mounted on a tall white horse. The elf had long hair, silver-coloured under the moonlight. He had clear eyes – blue, I think – and a fair face.

The dwarf had a thick red beard and wore a helmet. I saw the glint of an axe in the moonlight and swallowed.

Aldalaer was discussing softly with the other elf.

"… We must find him. I killed an Orc who looked ready to eat Alylonna. I fear for Frodo, Legolas. The Orcs are near."

The other elf, Legolas, frowned. "Ai, I can hear those creatures growling not far. Let us hope that Frodo has managed to disappear in the night."

"Why not ask those Orcs if they saw the Hobbit before we kill them. Scum!" the dwarf spat. "Wandering here and there in groups, they still are trouble even if the Ring and Sauron have been destroyed for good!"

"Peace, Gimli. We do not know how many they are." Aldalaer said softly.

"Aye, we do not. But they surely are not an army. Not so close to the dark shadows of Fangorn's forest." the dwarf, Gimli, grumbled.

I felt slightly ashamed to listen but Aldalaer knew I was awake – her eyes had met mine briefly – and she did not seem to mind.

Silence. "We could force them toward Fangorn's forest if they are too many for us." Legolas said. "The trees will make sure that no one survives."

"Indeed. Let us see how many they are and then act in consequence." Aldalaer dismounted and helped me down, ignoring my blush. She then whispered something in Elvish to Azalea. "Alylonna, do you wish to accompany us or stay here?" she asked me in a hushed voice.

I hesitated. Did I want to go fight Orcs? Or stay away, in safety, near the horses? Maybe I could accompany them… And instead of fighting Orcs, I could look around for Frodo and Glossatâl. I told Aldalaer my decision and she nodded.

"Keep your sword or your bow at hand." she warned me.

* * *

There were around thirty Orcs if my eyes weren't lying, sitting around a small fire and bickering amongst themselves. And to my dismay, it seemed that thirty Orcs weren't enough to avoid confrontation.

"You will have to shoot your arrows fast, Legolas, if you wish to win." Gimli said softly, playing with the handle of his axe.

"Win what?" I asked, puzzled.

Aldalaer sighed. "They are always bickering on who kills the greatest number of enemies."

"But why?" I couldn't understand the purpose of such a contest.

"A mix of pride, male superiority and friendly squabble."

"Squabble?" the dwarf spluttered, affronted. Aldalaer stifled a chuckle with her hand and I saw Legolas snickering silently, notching an arrow to his bow.

My eyes went back to the Orcs and I bit my lip, worried. My sweaty hands were slipping on my own bow and a cold shiver went down my back. Aldalaer whispered a soft "Be careful" to my intention and disappeared in the shadows, approaching the Orcs' camp.

I shook my head, trying to think about something else than the close danger, observing the ground with the faint hope of finding Hobbit's footprints.

A soft sound caught my attention and I started, turning on myself, bow ready…

"Glossatâl…" I breathed. My rarely affectionate pony pressed her wet muzzle against my cheek and neighed softly again.

A sudden concert of bellows and a roar made me almost jump out of my skin and my pony whinnied in obvious fright. I caught her reins and pulled to keep her from galloping away. "Hush, my Snow-footed friend. They won't catch you." I whispered urgently, hearing almost nothing else beside the frantic beating of my heart.

"Seven, Legolas!" Gimli's booming voice reached my ears.

"Eight!" was the elf's answer.

I readied my bow again when I heard a strange noise coming from the thicket of bushes to my left. A voice I could have recognized anywhere gently called Glossatâl and I barely held back a squeal of relief.

"Frodo!"

He came out of the thicket. The wonder and the worry in his eyes were replaced by surprise and delight when he saw me.

"Aly! You're alright!"

Our reunion was cut short by an Orc who suddenly appeared from nowhere brandishing a torn piece of metal. When it saw Frodo – it was turning its back to me – it growled… and jumped toward my dumbstruck companion.

I did not think. I reacted. Aiming at the Orc's head, I released my arrow, the cord of my bow making a soft 'twang' sound. The creature stopped moving at once, falling with a disgusting gurgle on the grass.

A second Orc saw me and tried to jump on me. My second arrow pierced its throat and it fell to my feet.

I readied my bow a third time but lowered it when Aldalaer appeared, holding her hands up in a peaceful gesture. "I am no foe, Alylonna." she said gently.

I nodded slowly and the realisation of what I had done suddenly crashed on me. I had killed. Two times.

I had killed.

My bow fell on the ground as I looked at my hands. They were clean, unlike the slowly blackening grass under the bodies of the Orcs.

I had killed.

"_Remember: A sword is not a toy. It can hurt, it can kill, it can shed blood._"My father's words echoed in my head. I had not used my sword but the result was the same. I had hurt, I had killed, I had shed blood. I wanted to be sick. My stomach heaved and my throat was dry and I felt as if I had swallowed stones and sand.

"Aly…" Frodo's voice sounded so far. I raised my head – how I had ended up kneeling on the ground, I did not know – and met his worried sky-coloured eyes. "You saved my life." he whispered, kneeling before me and cupping my face in his hands.

"Do not feel bad for them, lassie." Gimli grumbled. "They are not worth of it. Scum, all of them!"

"Gimli…" Aldalaer sighed. "I threw up the first time I killed and it was one of those giant spiders. Her reaction is perfectly normal." The dwarf grumbled softly. The she-elf said something in a strange language but Gimli didn't answer.

Frodo's hands fell on my shoulders and he shook me gently. "Alylonna. It was you and I or them." he said. "You made the right decision. You saved my life."

"_But, sometimes, you don't have any choice but to shed blood to save another one's life. But never kill without a good, __**a good**__, reason, Alylonna._"

A tiny smile appeared on my lips and Frodo's tensed form relaxed slightly. My father's words were true. I had killed, but with a **good** reason. I had saved Frodo's life. It was worth the blood darkening the grass.

* * *

**So... What did you think about it?**

**Those who guessed Legolas and/or Gimli as Aldalaer's companions were right! **

**Chocolate hearts for all! (If I have enough...)**


	15. Chapter 14: Questions

**So, here comes chapter 14, just a few days before February 14th... **

**In which we have our favorite red-headed Hobbit wondering about a couple of things.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Questions**

When I woke up, I had to just lie there and think.

So many things had happened!

Two days ago, I had killed two Orcs. The memory of the black blood on the moonlit grass made me shiver and I pushed the thought away.

And yesterday… Well, Frodo and I had had quite a special night.

I turned on my side, pulling the blanket a bit higher over my still naked body – I had been too tired to put some clothes back on – and took in Frodo's sleeping form. He was so beautiful… And sweet, nice, loving, brilliant… I loved him. Frodo Baggins…

I dropped a small kiss on his forehead and stood, looking around for my clothes. I could hear the gurgle of a stream nearby and suddenly decided to wash them before putting them back on. I grabbed Frodo's too and a brush and went to the stream.

Glossatâl was already there, drinking.

"How does it sounds, Alylonna Baggins?" I asked my pony, kneeling by the stream and plunging Frodo's white shirt in the cool water.

She snorted and I smiled. "Oh, but I like it. Alylonna Baggins." I began to hum softly under my breath, happy and relaxed.

Looking up momentarily, I noticed the darkness of Fangorn's Forest. Aldalaer talked about it as if it was a dark paradise but Gimli looked quite uncomfortable each time the name was pronounced.

"_I don't like it, lassie."_ he had told me. _"The trees there don't like Dwarves and Men…"_

But Frodo had told me that his cousins, Mr. Meriadoc and Mr. Peregrin had been in Fangorn for a while during his adventure with the Ring and had had some interesting encounters. I guessed that I would see by myself what I thought of the forest when we arrived.

About half an hour later, I was ready to take a small dip in the stream while the clothes dried in the sun when voices startled me. Suddenly aware of my nudity – what would my mother say? – I hid in a thicket of bushes, face as red as my hair.

"I cannot, Lassë, I cannot!" I recognized Aldalaer's voice. "It won't disappear, no matter what I do, no matter how I try to use my magic for good things such as healing!"

"Laer, calm down, please!" Was that Legolas? I hoped that the thicket was hiding me well because the voices were coming in my direction…

Soon enough, Aldalaer appeared. Half-naked. She was only wearing her dark breeches and was also bare-footed. I wanted to hide my eyes – respect – but also wanted to see what was going on. Cursing my curiosity, I almost regretted my decision of looking when Legolas appeared too, also bare from the waist up. He looked angry and I followed his blue gaze back to Aldalaer, who was now kneeling by the stream, rubbing something vigorously, her back to me.

I muffled a gasp in my hand. A large – enormous! – cut was marring her lower back, oozing blood.

"What had gotten into you, Aldalaer?" Legolas asked, his voice vibrating with anger. I shivered.

"It is not a good idea and I told you so, Legolas!" she barked, twisting around and looking back angrily at her blond companion. "I am a danger to the Hobbits and you know it!" She held a long Elven knife in her hand and I suddenly had the unsettling feeling that the wound was of her own doing. Lady Galadriel's words echoed in my mind:

"_Thankfully, the need to end her life seems to have lessened."_

"You are not! You stubborn…" Legolas began.

"I am! Legolas, can't you see it? As long as it marks my skin, I am a danger to everybody!" She pointed the wound – which was not really a wound anymore since Elves healed fast – and I suddenly noticed the black writing. Something was written in a language I did not know – some strange form of Elvish, I think – and it covered almost entirely her lower back.

Legolas tensed shoulders suddenly relaxed and when he spoke, his voice was calm.

"You had a nightmare. And you did not tell me."

Aldalaer jumped on her feet, eyes wide. "What if I did?" she asked. Something about her eyes was bothering me. They were… different.

"You don't say things like this anymore, Laer. Not usually."

Her shoulders slumped and she looked so miserable that I wanted to weep for her. That's when I understood what was so different about Aldalaer when she lifted her head to look into Legolas' eyes. Unlike him, unlike Lady Galadriel, Elladan or Elrohir, Aldalaer's eyes weren't shining with a light of their own. I suddenly remembered something my father had told me about Elves' eyes, who shone with the light of immortality.

Was Aldalaer mortal?

Legolas went forward and gently pulled her into his arms. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and I wanted to disappear, now ashamed to have let my curiosity rule me and too many questions jostling in my mind. I slowly exited the bushes, silently going back to where I had let Frodo sleep. I would retrieve our clothes later.

* * *

Frodo was blinking owlishly when I arrived. Upon seeing me, he smiled.

"Say, Aly, would you know what happened to our clothes?" he asked me.

I nodded and sat down on his blanket-covered lap and muttered that I had left them by the stream and that there had been some… complications before they had dried and that I would retrieve them later and did he know that Aldalaer had something strange written on her lower back?

Frodo looked so puzzled that I had to giggle. "Erm… Could you please repeat what you said? Clearly, this time." Once I did, he looked thoughtful and his gaze seemed lost in the distance.

"Love?" I asked. The endearment came so easily that I didn't really notice that I had used it until Frodo blushed.

"Sorry. I know what you're speaking of but I do not know what is written. Aldalaer does, obviously, Gandalf too and I think she told Legolas."

I nodded and began to comb his dark curls with my fingers. Another thought came to my mind and I voiced it:

"Frodo? Do you think Aldalaer is dangerous?"

Confused, he gave me a questioning look. "Aldalaer possesses a magic that she struggles to control. She is dangerous, but I don't think she would harm us. She will…" He swallowed and lowered his voice, a sad look darkening his eyes. "She would sooner kill herself than harm an innocent one, Aly. I… I think she fears herself."

Now confused, I asked him how he knew her so well.

She had been a member of the Fellowship of the Ring. Wishing to return to Lothlórien, she had accompanied the others. Complications and new friendships, it seems, had made her stay with them instead of following her former decision.

"Personally, I always thought it had been a good idea to let her come. We were all males, but her, and she brought equilibrium in the Fellowship. Boromir and Strider taught us how to fight like warriors and Aldalaer was there to sooth our fears and insecurities. I owe her a lot."

Frodo shook his head and gave me a smile, eyes twinkling mischievously. "What about a lighter discussion?"

"What are you thinking about, Mister Baggins?" I asked, playing the game. I still had questions, but they could wait until later. But one. I wanted to ask Frodo one last question.

"What do you think about Alylonna Gardner?" I asked. "The name, I mean, because I happen to know that you like the bearer of that name very much."

He chuckled. "It's quite a pretty name for a pretty Hobbit lass."

I blushed and punched his shoulder lightly. "What about Alylonna Baggins?"

His sky-blue eyes widened and his chuckle died abruptly. I recoiled slightly, thinking that I had done something wrong. I suddenly felt as if I had swallowed sand and my stomach filled with heavy stones. I mumbled a soft apology, tears prickling my eyes and started to stand.

Frodo pulled me back on his lap and kissed me until butterflies replaced the stones and until his unique taste washed away the dryness of the sand.

"I love you, Aly. I would love to have you as my wife." Frodo said, looking as if he was about to cry. "Alylonna Baggins." he repeated dreamily.

I blinked back tears – of joy, not of sorrow – and kissed him again, and again, and again.

* * *

**So...**

**Aldalaer and Legolas had a small fight... which ended well, thankfully!  
Alylonna and Frodo had a sweet moment (and night *winks*) together.  
And for those who wonder, Gimli was sleeping!**

**I will probably give a bit more information on Aldalaer in the next chapter... Which I will try to post as soon as I can.**

**Happy Valentine Day!**


	16. Chapter 15: Aldalaer's Mysteries

**I am sincerely sorry. I know it has been almost a month since I posted a chapter but, you know, real life sometimes sucks. **

**One of my brothers broke a leg. I had homework (my teachers thought that we might forget what we had learned) during my spring break.**

**And my beta's internet crashed for a few days and she was only able to send me the chapter today.**

**I hope you will like chapter 15. It's a bit Aldalaer centric but it is still from Aly's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Aldalaer's Mysteries**

"What is written?"

Aldalaer's back went rigid and she removed her hands from her wet hair.

Each day brought us closer to Fangorn and Aldalaer had said that we would probably reach the eaves of the forest before nightfall.

I had decided to take a dip in the stream nearby before departing and, while Frodo cooked breakfast and occupied Gimli and Legolas' attention, I had dived into the cool water.

I hadn't noticed I had company until I caught Aldalaer's graceful – and completely nude! – silhouette diving in the water too.

"I hope I am not bothering you?" she had asked gently. Water covered her from the waist down only. The stream really wasn't that deep.

I had blushed to the roots of my hair and tried to hide my body under the water, my long curls floating around.

"Do Elves know what… well, what modesty is?" I had stuttered.

Aldalaer had laughed and the wonderful music of her voice made me forget momentarily what was disturbing me.

"Of course, we do. We're not ashamed of our bodies, though. And you do not have to be ashamed of yours either, Aly." She had winked playfully and dived again.

But her previous playfulness was now gone as my question hung in the air between us. I looked down at the water.

My curiosity had crushed my pitiful attempts to hold it back.

"_Good job, Alylonna!"_ I praised myself ironically.

Aldalaer slowly turned around, wrapping her arms around her chest and I was suddenly confronted with a strange outside view of what we probably looked like.

Me; curled on a water-smoothed stone, small, creamy skin, hairy feet, a mess of wild curls and emerald-coloured eyes.

Aldalaer; standing in the shallow water, tall, moon-coloured hairless skin, long dark hair and dark silvery blue eyes.

Both nude, facing each other. So different.

"Words… of burden. My shame." she answered softly, as if she feared that her voice might crack. "A permanent warning, etched so deep that it cannot be removed." She shivered. "A warning about what may happen if I let my magic control me."

I shivered. "I should not have…" I began.

She moved and was suddenly pressing a finger to my lips. "You were curious." she murmured. Taking a couple of steps back, she turned around and stood straight, allowing me to observe the dark signs etched in the skin. Black on white, almost entirely covering her lower back. It was hard to miss but Aldalaer's clothes normally covered it well.

"What is written?" I asked again, mesmerized by the delicate calligraphy.

She ignored my question again, watching me from under her dark lashes. A sudden glint chased the dark cloud in her eyes and she slowly smirked.

I blinked.

"Is that a love bite?" the she-elf suddenly asked me.

My mouth fell open and I choked on my saliva. "What?"

She gently touched the – sensitive! – skin between my neck and my right shoulder and her smirk grew wider. "This. Is that a love bite?"

I began to twist my neck to try to see it, fire going to my face faster than Gandalf's fireworks going up in the sky.

"Where?" I whimpered, torn between wanting to die of shame or hide until Meroirry's birthday.

"There." Aldalaer touched it again and it stung.

I finally caught a partial sight of it. Small, round… and purple. I groaned. Maybe I had let Frodo nip the skin without protesting a bit too much.

The she-elf muffled a giggle in her hand and I shot her an annoyed grimace – not a pout, I'm too old for pouting – splashing water in her direction. She nimbly avoided it.

"Don't be angry, Aly!" she said playfully. "It's cute!"

"What about you?" I asked. "Don't you have any love bite to show that Legolas gave you?" I slapped a hand over my mouth, mortified. Where did that attitude come from? The two Elves certainly weren't hiding their relationship but they weren't extremely demonstrative in public either.

Thankfully, far from being offended, Aldalaer laughed. "They heal so fast that they are gone when the sun rises on the horizon."

I smiled widely… and splashed water in the she-elf's face again.

She spluttered, surprised, and I dissolved into giggles. It was quite amusing to see the puzzled look she gave me, water dripping from the tip of her nose.

"What was that for, you trickster?" she asked, acting as if she was offended.

I tried to stifle my laugher and to smile innocently. "I thought you might appreciate a bit of help to wash your face."

"You offended me, young miss. This means war."

I was ready to avoid water… and was totally caught by surprise when she jumped on me with a war cry. We wrestled in the water, giggling and squealing until Legolas' voice cut our games short.

"I am sorry to interrupt you but breakfast is served and I fear that Frodo and Gimli want to eat it by themselves."

I was hungry. Frodo would not touch my plate but Gimli… Would he dare?

"I'm coming!" I shouted, jumping out of the stream and putting my clothes on without bothering to dry myself first. I would regret it later, but for now…

It wasn't until I had my plate in safety between my hands that I remembered the fact that Aldalaer still hadn't answered my question…

* * *

"When did you first meet Frodo?" I asked.

Aldalaer humming stopped and she was silent for a short while.

We were riding; Frodo was on Glossatâl's back but I had decided to bother my new friend for a while and had mounted with her on Azalea. Furthermore, Glossatâl could match the horses' pace more easily than when she had my weight on her back too.

The darkness of Fangorn's Forest was becoming oppressing. Giant tress cast shadows on the borders, guardians of the thick forest. I was hesitating between fearing the dark green depths or admiring its wild beauty.

"In Bree." Aldalaer's voice brought me back to my unquenchable curiosity of these days. "I was accompanying Strider. Maybe I shouldn't have."

Silence. I politely shut my mouth but hoped that she would say more.

"The Nazgûl made me regret my decision to follow him."

"Why?"

She sighed softly. Not an annoyed sigh; more like a sorrowful one. I gently put a hand over hers, the other still fisted – not too tightly – in the bay horse's dark mane.

"Where you would only hear piercing screams, painful for your ears, I heard voices. Calling me. _"Come with us, ShadowTree. Fade into the grey and join us."_ they would say."

"Why ShadowTree?" I asked.

She chuckled. "I never asked a Nazgûl why. Resisting their call was my priority."

She fell silent again and I turned my head to watch her. Her silver-blue eyes – which were still bothering me with the absence of light – were focused on Legolas' back.

"Are you… I mean…" Ah, great. I was unable to form a complete sentence. "Are you… Where is…" _Focus, Aly!_ "Aren't Elves' eyes supposed to shine with a light of her own?" I finally managed to say, terribly excited to know but also sheepish to ask.

Aldalaer mumbled a soft 'yes' and I dared to go a bit further.

"Is it the light of your immortality?"

A hissed 'no' was her answer.

"May I ask what it is?"

Maybe I was pushing my luck a bit too much…

"I am still immortal. But I do not have that… light in my eyes anymore. I think it has to do with the soul. Mine is far from being the pure bright soul of normal…" She almost spat the word and I was taken aback by the sudden mood swing. "… of normal Elves anymore. And the light is gone." she said somewhat angrily.

I shut my mouth and tried to shrink, the burn of shame heating my cheeks. I whispered a soft apology and she whispered one back before becoming mute again. I preferred when she sang… Her beautiful voice was soothing.

As if she had heard my thoughts, Aldalaer began to softly sing in Elvish and I allowed a small smile to appear when she placed one of my wayward curls behind my ear.

Half-listening to the song, I suddenly decided to be a lot more careful about what I asked about Aldalaer's past. From what I could understand – not that it was a lot – it was quite dark and painful.

Then why did I want to know?

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**I know; I keep wrapping mysteries around Aldalaer. Answers will come... **

**Hopefully, I will have chapter 16 posted today or tomorrow.**


	17. Chapter 16: Fangorn's Forest

**Chapter 16! **

**In which Aly has some... interesting encounters.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Fangorn's Forest **

So this was Fangorn's Forest.

Huge dark trees, mossy ground, almost oppressive forest scents and silence.

I didn't like the absence of noise.

Legolas and Aldalaer looked comfortable, walking side-by-side, their hands sometimes brushing. Gimli was playing nervously with the handle of his axe and I was gripping Frodo's hand… Too hard because he made a small pained noise in the back of his throat.

I wanted to ask why it was so silent but I was afraid to break said silence.

Aldalaer exchanged a small smile with Legolas and suddenly let out a soft melodic note. Silence answered her… for a few seconds only. I almost jumped out of my skin when **all** the trees rustled their leaves at the same time. The complete silence was replaced by the thunder of rustling leaves.

But there was no wind!

"What did you do?" Frodo asked in a low voice when the noise had faded.

The she-elf smiled. "I told them I was back and that you weren't foes, but friends of mine."

"I still don't really like this place, lassie, and you won't convince me…" Gimli began before ending his sentence in almost inaudible grumbles.

The two elves snorted.

I smiled, relaxing. The silence was gone; I could hear the soft chirping of a few birds, the gurgling of a stream somewhere, and the discreet sound of rustling leaves. It was reassuring.

"Follow me!" Aldalaer said. She wasn't running but her long strides were a bit hard to follow. Frodo, Gimli and I had to jog to follow her pace, Gimli grumbling all the while.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Fangorn… Whom I believe Merry and Pippin call Treebeard. I am sure he will be happy to see hobbits again." she answered.

"And maybe we shall convince Master Gimli here that the dark shadows of Fangorn's Forest aren't filled with evil trees." Legolas said, smirking when Gimli protested.

"Are you insinuating that I am afraid of your Elven perches?"

"I did not insinuate anything."

"I believe you just did."

They continued to banter playfully but I stopped listening when I saw a shadow moving swiftly between some trees. Surprised, not looking forward, I crashed into a tree.

Hard.

It _hurt_.

I whimpered in pain, holding my pounding head. Great, now I had a headache! Stupid hobbit, getting distracted by shadows!

"Alylonna!"

I never thought hearing Frodo call my name would cause my head to hurt even more.

"Aly?"

Feminine voice. I looked up in Aldalaer's eyes, whimpering when my stomach protested against the movement. My head began to spin and my vision blurred.

"It hurts." I whined.

The she-elf gently removed my hands from where they were pressing on my skull and my vision became clear again. Gimli and Legolas were both silent, looking at me with worry. Frodo was sitting beside me, gently caressing my thigh with the tip of his fingers. I hadn't felt them until noticing them… Not normal. Aldalaer was observing me, frowning slightly.

"You hit that tree pretty hard. You are bleeding." she murmured. "You will have a concussion. Unless…" She trailed off and I grimaced, wondering what the problem was if she had an idea to prevent me from having that concussion.

"Unless you heal her." Legolas said.

"Indeed." She gently touched the place where the pounding was the worst and I hissed in pain, vision blackening for a short moment. She stopped moving entirely, hesitating. Why couldn't she get on with it?

"_I am a danger to the Hobbits and you know it!"_

As the memory of the two elves' fight came back to me, I understood why she wasn't doing anything.

She was afraid to hurt me.

"_She would sooner kill herself than harm an innocent one, Aly. I… I think she fears herself."_

Frodo's words made more sense now.

"You won't hurt me." I murmured. "Please." I added in a whimper. The pain felt as if it was getting worse!

"You do not know what you are speaking of…" Aldalaer whispered, before pressing a hand on the dirt and closing her eyes.

She whispered something I didn't understand.

I had to grit my teeth to refrain from crying out and I squeezed my eyes shut to hold back the tears.

It hurt! It hurt more than the simple pounding of my dizzy head. Thankfully, the pain faded fast, allowing me to relax my jaw and breathe without the risk of letting out a noise of pain. The hand Aldalaer had on my head was shaking. I opened my wet eyes to stare in shock as tears leaked from the corner of the she-elf's eyes.

It had hurt.

But I was perfectly alright now.

Why was she crying?

Aldalaer removed her hand gently, opening her eyes. She avoided my thankful gaze, staring at the crimson liquid drying on her fingers.

"Thank you." I whispered.

She gave me a tiny smile, leaning back against Legolas' chest, who was now kneeling behind her.

They began to talk softly in Elvish and I snuggled against Frodo's side, smiling when he began to pet my hair back into place. I shot Gimli a small glance, holding back a chuckle when I saw him hiding a yawn behind his hand from where he was leaning against a solid tree.

"What made you run in that tree?" Frodo asked softly, his breath tickling my ear. I had to fight down a blush.

"A shadow…" I answered. "Gimli!" I cried out, when I saw said shadow crawling toward the dwarf.

The two elves and the dwarf were on their feet in a second, axe waving dangerously and bows ready.

The shadow became clearer and I felt myself grow cold.

It was a beast. An enormous predator walking on four powerful legs. It had sharp claws digging soundlessly in the earth with each step forward and a long tail brushing the bushes without a sound. Sleek night-coloured fur covered its body.

When its golden eyes met mine and it opened a mouth full of sharp yellow teeth, my heart seemed to stop beating in my chest.

* * *

I must have fainted because when I opened my eyes, it was night time and Frodo was curled around me, his sleeping body warm against my back.

"_Welcome back, young Hobbit."_

I almost fainted again when I heard a voice that wasn't mine _inside_ my head.

"_I am sorry. I did not want to give you such a fright."_

Shaking with nerves, I crawled out of Frodo's embrace and went as silently as possible toward the small fire… before stopping short in my tracks.

The huge beast that had caused me to faint was curled by said fire, golden eyes glinting with what looked suspiciously like amusement.

"_You can sit by the fire, young Alylonna of the Shire. I won't eat you. Have no fear."_

Wait a second… Was the predator talking in my head?

"What…" I began, before shutting my mouth when the beast shook its head.

"_Don't speak. Think and I shall hear you. Even stubborn elves need sleep."_

It pointed to something with its paw and I smiled when I saw Legolas and Aldalaer sleeping peacefully between the roots of a huge tree. They both looked younger, their hair mingling on the mossy ground. I couldn't see Gimli, but I could hear him snoring nearby.

"_Who are you?"_ I thought, sitting as far as possible from the black predator.

"_My name is Motharaf. I am one of the Great Wolves."_

"_Great Wolves?"_

He nodded.

"_The Great Eagles are the masters of the sky. Us, Great Wolves, are the masters of the earth."_ Motharaf gave me a look._ "One of my sisters lives around the Shire. Aurhend, she is called."_

The only wolves I had ever heard of were the ones of had come from the north one year, famished because of the harsh winter.

"_So you aren't going to eat us?"_ I thought before I could stop myself.

The be… Erm, the Great Wolf smiled – he _smiled _– and shook his massive head. _"I will not. I am not your enemy, Alylonna."_

I nodded sheepishly and gave him a calculating look. The small fire wasn't warming me much and, in the Shire, some snow had probably already fallen. Right now, I think we were in the middle of December.

"_Are you cold?"_

I was startled by the voice. Taking a couple of deep breaths, telling myself that I would become accustomed to the Great Wolf's magic, I nodded slowly.

"_Why don't you come over? I believe my fur is warm enough for the two of us. And you are smaller than Aldalaer."_

I hesitated. Motharaf snorted and stood, coming toward me. I tried to fight the instinct to curl in a small ball and felt colder when he gently gave me a small push with his muzzle. _"Go back to Frodo's side."_

I obeyed. Motharaf waited until Frodo curled back around me to come forward… and curl around us.

He was huge! Bigger than Glossatâl, who was snorting softly next to Azalea and Arod.

"_Go back to sleep, Alylonna."_ Motharaf whispered in my mind.

"_You have met Aldalaer before?"_ I asked, fear forgotten now that I was warm and back into Frodo's loose embrace.

"_I did. Sleep, young Hobbit. We shall talk in the morning."_

* * *

**So... What do you think about Motharaf? (Pronounce his name _myth-eiraf_.)**

**I will try to post chapter 17 as soon as I can.**


	18. Chapter 17: Battle

**I am not dead and I did not abandon my story!**

**Please, forgive me, I had trouble with the Writer Block and piles of homework. (I'm still into piles of homework, but...)**

**I hope that this chapter will please you, dear readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Battle**

"Frodo!" I cried out, hands digging in Motharaf's fur. The Great Wolf growled and spun on himself, claws digging into an Orc. I chocked on a scream as a beast barely missed my leg, shooting it in the ear. It howled angrily.

How things had gotten out of hand so fast, I did not know.

"Motharaf! Take the Hobbits and make for Edoras!" Aldalaer cried out, trying to protect Frodo from the deadly jaws of the wolf-like creatures around us. She pushed Frodo toward us and swung her sword into an Orc mounted on one creature.

"_Jump on my back, little one!" _Motharaf ordered and as soon as Frodo obeyed, he tried to escape the battle around us.

We had been looking for Treebeard, following Aldalaer's directions – who knew almost all of the shadows and paths of Fangorn's Forest – since Motharaf had told us that the Ents were working around Isengard Tower lately. If I had understood properly, the Ents were trying to have the nature growing back around the tower.

Everything had been peaceful until the tower became visible. There were fewer trees around us and we could see the blue sky above our heads. It had been sudden. One second, I was asking Aldalaer how she knew the forest so well. The next second, many Orcs mounted on horrible wolf-like beasts jumped on us.

Aldalaer's scream of pain shocked me and I tried to see what was happening. I could not see my Elven friend anymore. I could hear Gimli shouting curses as he swung his axe, killing an enemy with each blow. I then caught sight of Legolas, his shoulder bleeding, cutting a creature in two. His blue eyes met mine for a short moment and I mouthed Aldalaer's name, hoping he would understand.

He understood. And I could suddenly see no more, black blood blinding my vision. Frodo pulled his sword free from the Orc he had just killed and tightened his grip around my waist.

"Aly, stay focused!" he cried out. I nodded, tried to swallow and pulled another arrow from my quiver, aiming at a beast. It took me three arrows to kill it; one in the front leg, the second in the neck and the third between its eyes. It fell, crushing the Orc on its back. I tried to ignore my heaving stomach and prayed that I would not throw up.

I caught a glimpse of what looked like Glossatâl, kicking a wolf-like beast in the jaw and fleeing. I could not see Azalea or Arod and I hoped that the horses had run away too.

Legolas let out a shout and I twisted into Frodo's suffocating grip. The blond elf was on his back, pushing away from his face the huge jaws of a wolf-like creature and twisting angrily like a snake to get up. I had to help him, but we were too far.

"Motharaf!" I cried out. "We cannot go yet! Legolas is in danger and I am unable to see Aldalaer!"

"_I have to bring you to safety."_ His words were vibrating in my head, as if he was fighting with himself.

"But we cannot leave them alone!" I shouted, pulling an arrow from my quiver. "We have to help them!"

Motharaf let out a low rumbling growl and I feared that I had angered him. But he suddenly spun and ran back toward the battle. _"So be it. Kill as many wargs and Orcs as you can, young Hobbits of the Shire."_

Legolas was back on his feet, shooting arrows so fast that there was a circle free of enemies around him. Gimli was on a small pile on dead wolf-like creatures – Wargs? – killing those trying to jump at his throat with his deadly axes.

"Aldalaer." Frodo breathed in my ear, pointing. I saw my friend slowly standing, her side bleeding abundantly. An Orc saw her too but it never reached her; we were close enough for me to shoot it down. A warg jumped toward us, but it impaled itself on Sting and Frodo moaned in pain as fresh blood spattered on us.

"My arm." he hissed, pulling Sting free. The sound was disgusting! I swallowed and shook my head. Now was not the time to be sick.

"They are too many!" Legolas cried out. He was using his swords again, retrieving his arrows from the dead enemies.

Gimli was trying to run toward us and I could see that his leg was bleeding. Another Orc fell under one of my arrows. I reached back to pick another one and let out a noise of despair.

"I have no more arrows!" I cried out.

"Your sword! Use your sword for now!" Frodo answered, Sting cutting another Orc's head. I gave my companion a frightened look. He was pale, almost green.

My sword. I had never used it after our departure from Rivendell. I freed it from its sheath and a shiver went down my back. The cold blade was clean, sparkling in the sunlight. I gently did some movements and dug my free hand in Motharaf's dark pelt. "Alright." I breathed softly.

Motharaf was running around, both avoiding and trying to injure the wargs that came too close. But he could not hold them all back. A warg saw us and it howled. I raised my sword, muttered soft meaningless words to give myself courage and swung it down on its neck when it was close enough. The shock surprised me and I was suddenly on the ground, disarmed and dizzy. My sword was still in the now dead warg's neck and I scurried toward it to pull my weapon free.

A shadow covered me and I rolled away, leaving my sword where it was. A sharp blade barely avoided my neck but a lick of fire still went through my shoulder. I cried out, tears blurring my vision. The Orc over me pulled its weapon free from my shoulder and my vision blurred even more, tears rolling down my cheeks as I tried to stand, reaching out to grab the handle of my sword.

Everything was going too fast.

The Orc suddenly fell and Legolas pulled me up. "Stay with me." he ordered somewhat breathlessly. I freed my sword from the warg's neck and obeyed, sticking to the elf's side.

"Where is Aldalaer?" he asked me, giving a mortal blow to a warg.

"She is injured." I panted, shooting a brief look around me. Frodo was still on Motharaf and Gimli was still on his feet, retrieving one of his axes and throwing it again. "There!" I cried out, pointing the she-elf.

She was standing in the middle of a circle of dead bodies, her sword a blur as she spun on herself. Part of her hair was free from her braid, flowing freely around as she fought.

"Aldalaer!" She did not hear Legolas' cry, her fair features set into an expression of utter concentration. "Alylonna, follow me!" the elf ordered.

Easier said than done. Enemies kept getting between us and only Legolas' quick reactions or my desperate attempts to follow him got them out of the way.

We were close. But not close enough.

"Aldalaer!" Legolas shouted again. He looked so sure of himself, waving his sword dangerously and nimbly avoiding most of the blows. But I saw a sudden emotion in his eyes that I know was fear and I followed his gaze toward Aldalaer.

She was crouching, shuddering violently, her sword forgotten on the ground. A strange silver glow surrounded her. At Legolas' call, she looked up, a wild look in her eyes.

"Legolas…" Her voice sounded faint, as if carried by the wind. "Drego*!"

"Ava-ni! Aldalaer, avo heb angol-i nedh*!"

"Thel-menna-ni balan-i fea-lin ae dartha-le*! Drego!"

I could not understand a word but they both sounded desperate. Blood spattered over me again as I killed another Orc.

"Go back to Motharaf and ask him to bear Gimli too. Ride to Edoras and do not turn back." Legolas ordered me.

"What about you?" I cried out.

The look he gave me was calm. "I am staying with her. We will either be following you or won't reach Edoras."

I could only gape. "You can't die." I whispered. "Elves are immortal…"

"We are not invincible." Legolas answered. A warg fell under his blades. "Alylonna, please, go!"

But it was too late. Aldalaer let out a _scream_ and the glow around her became an enormous ring of white energy, expanding and _everything_ it touched – wargs and Orcs – fell.

A scream died in my throat as the white energy reached us.

* * *

* Translations:

1- Drego! - Flee!

2- Ava-ni! Aldalaer, avo heb angol-I nedh! - I won't! Aldalaer, don't keep the magic inside!

3- Thel-menna-ni balan-I fea-lin ae dartha-le! Drego! - I will send your spirit to the Valar if you stay! Flee!

This is the place where I found most of my Elvish words. I am not fluent in Elvish, so there might me grammatical mistakes in my sentences.

www dot ambar-eldaron dot com

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I promise I won't let you hanging on another two months before posting chapter 18.**

**As always, reviews are welcomed.**


	19. Chapter 18: Magic

**Happy Mothers' Day, my dear readers!**

**Here comes chapter 18, with a little bit of angst. **

**Hope you will like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Magic**

My head was pounding. Everything around me was white and smelled like fresh grass and something metallic. My ears were buzzing and my body was numb. I did not know if I was feeling well or if I was about to be sick.

The white slowly darkened to silver, then grey, stormy grey, black. The buzzing in my ears faded, replaced by the particular sound of… weeping. Someone was weeping.

My sense of touch came back. I could feel something scratching my cheek and breathed deeply. Grass. I was lying on a grassy ground. I was also covered with something wet and sticky. Some was on my lip. I darted my tongue out to taste it.

It had a metallic taste… Blood. Why was I covered with blood?

I sat up slowly with a groan and the weeping stopped. "Alylonna?" A melodic female voice. It sounded hopeful. I knew someone who had such a voice…

I opened my eyes and blinked. An elf was kneeling in front of me. Dark hair surrounded her moon-coloured face and she had dark blue and silver eyes shinning with tears. "Aly?"

"Aldalaer?" I croaked. My throat hurt, as if I had swallowed dirt. "What happened?" I asked. Sitting up wasn't such a great idea… I felt dizzy. I lay back down and stared up at the cloud-covered sky. It would rain soon…

A soft noise escaped her and she reached for me before flinching and pulling her hand back against her chest.

"I let it go… Oh, Elbereth! I let it go!" Tears fell from her eyes, making them shine brightly, like a night sky covered with stars.

It came back to me, suddenly. The battle, the Orcs and the wargs, Aldalaer, the white ring of energy.

The elf let out a strangled sound and moved past me. I slowly turned, ignoring the piteous sight of the dead Orcs and wargs scattered around… and suddenly felt as if I had swallowed rocks.

Aldalaer was curled around Legolas, weeping and dragging her trembling fingers through his blond hair.

"Legolas, Legolas… Bad-avo, awartha-avo nin…*" she whispered. She pressed her lips against his forehead and a feeling of dread settled in my stomach. Frodo… Where was Frodo?

I stood on wobbly legs and looked around.

"Alylonna!"

I was suddenly tackled to the ground by Frodo, who covered my face with kisses. "I was so afraid… I couldn't see you… Motharaf protected Gimli and I… So much light… I did not know where you were…" he babbled. I hugged him tight.

"I'm alright. But…" Frodo was visibly worried and I shook my head. "Not me, Frodo." He raised his head and his mouth fell open. "Oh, no…"

"Aldalaer…" Gimli's voice was surprisingly soft as he approached with Motharaf. The Great Wolf and the dwarf were limping but looked otherwise alright. "Is he…"

"He's fading away…" Her voice, so beautiful, sounded as if the words were wrenched from her. "And it's my fault! Oh, Legolas, meleth-nín… Dartha na nin…*"

"Why? Why are we all well and alive? Why is he not?" Frodo asked, still hugging me tightly.

"It was too much. Too much power. Lassë, Legolas…" Aldalaer held him tightly, shaking violently. The other elf looked pale, too pale.

"Can't you heal him?" I asked sheepishly, remembering the way she had taken care of my wound. Speaking about wound… My shoulder felt as if it were burning.

She gave me a wild look. She wasn't crying anymore and her eyes had lost their shine again. "Heal him?" she croaked out. "I injured him with my magic… How can I heal him with the same magic?"

"But it is not the same magic. You want to heal him, not destroy." I did not know where the words came from but I let them flow.

"They have the same source, which still boils. I can barely keep it under control."

I was growing frustrated, tears of pain stinging my eyes. Aldalaer visibly didn't want Legolas to die. But she wasn't doing anything!

That's when it hit me. And something Elrohir had told me came back to my mind.

It had been the third day of our stay at Rivendell. Elrohir had begun to teach me how to wield my sword. But I kept falling, unable to keep my balance.

"_You try to control the sword, Aly. You try to control its movements and fall each time."_ my teacher had told me, pulling me back on my feet for the umpteenth time. _"Don't control it. Let the movements flow and you will naturally keep your balance. And stop seeing your weapon as your enemy. It is an extension of your arm. When you hold a weapon, it becomes a part of you."_

"Let it flow." I whispered. Frodo blinked in surprise and Aldalaer tightened her grip on Legolas. "I remember something another elf told me." I gently freed myself from Frodo's embrace and kneeled next to Aldalaer. She looked at me, fearful eyes meeting mine. "You try to control your magic. You try to keep it under control and sometimes, it frees itself violently." I was losing my nerve but I forced myself to continue. "What if you let it flow? It's kind of a weapon, isn't it? It's an extension of you. It's a part of you." And somewhat, my words made sense. Gandalf and Lady Galadriel surely didn't fight against their powerful magic to keep it under control. They let it flow through them…

Aldalaer cocked her head slightly, the fear fading from her eyes. "A part of me?" she repeated. She turned to look at Motharaf. "You said that it had not been forced into me but awoken…"

The Great Wolf nodded. "Let it flow." I said again. I had the feeling that I was doing something right.

Aldalaer closed her eyes and sat up, pressing a shaking hand on the earth. At first, nothing happened and her brow furrowed. Digging my nails into the ground, I forced myself to stay still, barely daring to breathe, not wanting to disturb the silence.

It happened suddenly. But it didn't happen as I had dreaded it would.

Instead of the great explosion of light I was ready for, it _flowed_ smoothly. A silver layer covered her white skin slowly and her dark hair took a golden sheen. There was light, but it was a soft glow, like the light of the stars. It didn't last long.

As soon as the glow had faded, Aldalaer sighed softly… and fell down on the grass.

Was she… I reached out and pressed a hand on her cheek. She was breathing normally and her eyes were fluttering behind her pale eyelids. She had fainted. I pinched her arm lightly and she blinked, bringing a hand to her forehead.

"I feel…" I smiled at the sound of her beautiful voice. "I feel… well." She sounded so surprised. Shaking her head, she pressed a hand to Legolas forehead and the other on the ground, closing her eyes. The silver glow came back, surrounding her… and flowed into Legolas.

I let out a cry of surprise when Legolas sat up with a strangled gasp, before flopping down on his side.

"What… happened?" he panted, bright blue eyes shining with confusion and a hint of pain.

"Shh… Dartha, meleth-nín.*" Aldalaer whispered. "I am taking care of your injuries."

Legolas looked up at her… and his eyes widened. He gently cupped Aldalaer's face. "Hend-lin. Síla-hain… Na calad-i ithil ivren.*" He smiled and kissed her eyelids softly.

Completely puzzled and silently squealing of delight – Legolas was alright! – I exchanged a confused look with Frodo. What was going on?

Gimli grumbled. "Lad, I'm happy to see you are well, but could you please share the news?"

Legolas turned to him and his smile grew. Aldalaer raised her head slightly and I didn't see it for only a second.

"They shine!" I gasped, clamping a hand over my mouth too late.

No tears in her beautiful eyes. Yet, they were sparkling. She had been wrong, then. It was not because her soul wasn't pure that her eyes had lost their light. It was because… because she was fighting with a part of herself, if I wasn't mistaken.

Aldalaer suddenly hugged me. "I thank you, Alylonna Gardner. You are very wise for one so young." she murmured and I felt my face glow red.

"You… You are welcome." I stammered. I hadn't done anything special, had I? I had just… told her to let her magic flow.

My friend smiled and sat back on her heels, pressing gentle fingertips on my painful shoulder – which I had forgotten until she touched it; it _hurt_! – and I flinched away with a hiss.

"Do not move, Aly." she said.

The silver glow sank in my shoulder and the pain I was ready for never came. It felt as if someone had rolled a warm blanket around the pain and had made it disappear. I only noticed that I had closed my eyes when Aldalaer removed her fingers. I opened them and saw that she was smiling, delight etched on her face.

"Thank you." she repeated softly, before turning to Gimli and ordering him to stay still.

And the warmth that spread through me wasn't due to the lingering magic in my shoulder.

* * *

* Translations

1- Bad-avo, awartha-avo nin… - Don't go, don't abandon me…

2- Legolas, meleth-nín… - Dartha na nin. Legolas, my love… Stay with me.

3- Dartha, meleth-nín. - Stay, my love.

4- Hend-lin. Síla-hain… Na calad-i ithil ivren. - You eyes. They shine… With the light of moon crystal.

* * *

**I hope I will be able to post chapter 19 soon, but I have a dreadful mix of homework and exams coming for the next few weeks and I don't know how much time I will be able to spend on my story.**

**Thank you for reading and be patient! ;)**


End file.
